


恋爱日记

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 爸爸和爹地给小朋友们讲故事啦
Kudos: 3





	1. 恋爱日记 一

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

大抵是世界上的父母都不能避免求知欲旺盛的孩子问的一个问题——「我们是怎么来到这个世界上的」  
郑明心和林阳对看一眼，看着睡在床上的兄弟两，稍微大一点的，长得比较像爸爸的噗噗眨巴着他水灵灵的眼睛看向父亲们“爹地，我们怎么来到这个世界上的啊？”  
“垃圾桶”——旁捡的——没能顺利说出来，林阳捂着他的嘴不赞同的看着他  
“心心不能这样说，他们会难过”  
“那就…中彩票”——中回来的——也没能顺利说出口  
噗噗和饭卡看着父亲们的日常操作，觉得下一秒他们又要打起来了，通常这种情况下，第二天早上就见不到爸爸了，只有爹地会带着他们打grab去幼儿园  
掰开林阳的手，郑明心委委屈屈“那不然怎么说啊，说那个XX进了OO，在鱼塘里放了很多小蝌蚪啊”  
“哦咦！心心！！”  
儿子们对看一眼，觉得自己的父亲估计脸又是变得黑红黑红的了  
“爸爸”饭卡踢开被子爬到郑明心面前要他抱，郑明心顺手就把他抱到怀里了，噗噗见状也踢了被子往林阳那边跑，一下子就扑到爹地怀里  
“爸爸，萌萌说他的爸爸们是因为相爱才有他的，你们也是吗？”  
萌萌，就是隔壁家的奇萌  
郑明心点了点头“当然了，爸爸和爹地是因为相爱才结婚，然后有的你们”  
“那我能听你说吗？”饭卡笑着拍了拍手“奇萌说他现在晚上睡觉前都能听到塔叔叔说的故事呢！”  
“哦？你家塔叔叔怎么说的？”郑明心好奇，隔壁家那两个人的恋爱故事十分的限制级啊，这能给他家奇萌说嘛？  
“他说钟叔叔对塔叔叔一见钟情，然后奋不顾身的就追着塔叔叔去中国了呢”  
“……”  
林阳握着郑明心的手“心心，冷静冷静”  
深呼吸，郑明心朝着怀里的儿子笑了笑“那好，爸爸也跟你说爸爸和爹地的故事好不好？”  
“耶～～～”两个孩子兴奋起来了，被爸爸抱到床上盖好被子，然后准备听他们的父亲和自己说他们的恋爱故事  
“这故事一开始啊，还真的跟你钟叔叔有很大的关系呢”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“在一个风和日丽的下午，我和你钟叔叔结婚去了”  
“什么！！！！！”噗噗坐起，看着爸爸“爸爸和钟叔叔结婚去了？？那爹地呢”  
“你急什么”郑明心按着儿子的脑袋，把他摁下去了“这不是刚起了个头嘛，讲故事不能插嘴，这是基本礼仪哦”  
“唔”噗噗委委屈屈的看向自己的爹地，只见爹地笑嘻嘻的拍了拍他，然后说“噗噗先听爸爸说好吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“我说到哪了？？”  
“风和日丽的下午，结婚去了”林阳笑眯眯的提醒  
“哦哦哦，对，风和日丽的下午，我和钟鹏结婚去了——”  
在一个风和日丽…换一个词吧，在一个春暖花开的日子里，郑明心和钟鹏决定领证去了，他们两认识了一年，算是对彼此熟悉了，最近两家人都催婚催的有点急，所以他们在一个月前说好今天就去领证结婚，给家里人一个交代  
但并不是说他们爱对方，只是当下被逼得紧了所逼出来的一种对策，毕竟那个时候的他们两，都是对于爱情不抱希望了  
不过人生啊，就是反覆无常的  
「我还是没有办法和你结婚，对不起」  
看到这个短信的郑明心只沉默了一秒就爆发了——  
“钟！鹏！…别让我逮到你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
虽然他们两没有感情，虽然这场婚姻说好了就是个契约，虽然…很多虽然，可是也不能成为他在领证当天逃婚的理由啊啊啊啊啊  
郑明心要被气死了，这话说的好像是他逼着他跟自己结婚似的，明明都说好了的，那个混蛋！  
现在可怎么办，现在家里一群人等着自己拿个结婚证回去呢……  
“喂…妈咪…”  
“妞宝怎么样，是领到证了吗？快回家吧我们都等着呢”  
“……不是…那个…那个…他……”  
“怎么了？吞吞吐吐的？”  
“我……”  
“是心心吗？是不是领到证了？哎呀，那快叫他带着新婿回来呀”电话里听到奶奶期待的声音，郑明心没办法把新郎临阵跑了的消息告诉他们  
怎么办，挂了电话的郑明心迷茫的看着四周，他现在上哪找一个老公跟他回家  
“先生？”  
郑明心回头，一个笑得灿烂的男人站在眼前，郑明心愣了愣，只见男人笑的更加灿烂了  
“有…有什么事吗？”  
“结婚吗？和我？”  
什么？他是出现幻听了吗？这个男人在说什么呢？他说结婚？？？结婚？跟他吗？嗯？现在流行在民政局门口随意找老公了吗？不是哪里来的骗子吧？  
“你…”  
“我叫林阳”林阳有点懊恼似的“本来今天要和我结婚的那个人他和别人私奔了，家里的老人家都等着我带着老婆回家呢，我奶奶年纪大了，受不得刺激，所以…”  
郑明心明白了，人生真是精彩，该不会现在的年轻人都喜欢在进民政局前悔婚吧…?  
“可是…”  
“你放心，我也是拿个结婚证好给家里人交代而已，我想，你应该也是一样吧？不然你刚刚，应该是对你逃跑的另一半难过伤心，而不是愤怒了”  
他说的对，他确实很愤怒却不难过，毕竟他和钟鹏没感情，纯属交易，现在就是换了个人做交易而已  
好奇怪，郑明心想，怎么自己那么容易被人说服了呢？？？  
“所以，跟我结婚吗？”林阳再一次问  
郑明心看着林阳伸出来的手，鬼使神差的握了上去  
“好”  
钢印一盖，照片一拍，林郑两家，共结秦晋之好  
他还真的…把自己嫁出去了？？？郑明心看着自己手上的结婚证，他甚至还不知道这个男人是谁，除了他叫林阳以外，他对他一无所知  
郑明心拿着自己的结婚证发呆的时候，身后的林阳悄悄看了他一眼，然后低下头看着手上自己那一份结婚证，结婚证上面印着他们两的名字，照片上的两个人像是约好了似的穿着合体的白衬衣，连发型都差不多  
他和他结婚了  
他真的和他结婚了  
林阳憋住了上扬的嘴，不行，可不能让眼前的人知道自己对他有预谋  
打破郑明心发呆的是他的手机，刚一声「喂」那头就迫不及待的问他结婚了吗  
“结了…”  
“结了就快回来呀”郑妈妈笑“还在外面游荡做什么呀，爷爷奶奶都等着你们呢”  
“啊…”  
“哎呀没关系”郑明心听到奶奶温温软软的声音“刚结婚肯定是想要过一下二人世界呀，你别催他们回来了呀”  
“二人世界，过两天去外面度蜜月的时候多的是时间呢，他们两结婚了什么时候都可以呀”  
“妈妈妈妈，我..我回来，嗯我现在回来”  
挂了电话，郑明心回头，无意中看到林阳一双温柔的出水的眼睛，郑明心眨眨眼，林阳又变回去了，嗯？难道自己刚刚看错了？  
算了算了，还是先带着他回家一趟吧  
“那个…”这要怎么说，感觉他们的进度有点快  
“是要跟你回家吗？”  
“啊…嗯…”郑明心想了想“如果你不想的话我可以跟他们说你忙”  
“没关系，我有空，可不能结婚第一天就放妈妈的鸽子”林阳笑笑“走吧，别让人久等了”  
“哦…好”奇了怪了，他叫他的妈妈作妈妈怎么叫的那么顺口  
郑明心带着林阳走到自己的车前，林阳自然而然的做到了副驾驶的位置上，然后两人朝着郑家去，路上，两人交换了一下彼此的信息  
郑明心才知道眼前的人和他一样是朱大出来的，比他高两届的学长，是经济系的，现在正在一家上市公司里面做小职员  
家里有爸爸妈妈姐姐弟弟和奶奶，算是个比较大的家族  
不过就一会，郑明心就开始觉得吵了，因为林阳嘴巴一直没停下来过，有时候说得激动的时候还非常押韵，感觉就像rap一样，时不时蹦出来的词汇让郑明心有种回到古代的错觉  
太搞笑了，郑明心失笑，他身边的人没有一个像林阳那样的，一开始见到林阳还以为是个温温软软的人呢，可是才相处了一会儿就开始本性暴露了  
这也不错，郑明心有些许放松了，比起钟鹏那个和他一样心眼多的，眼前这个还更好呢，感觉喜怒哀乐都在脸上了  
郑明心开着车，听着林阳小嘴叭叭啦啦的，偶尔回一句还能得到林阳夸张的反应  
太可爱了  
郑明心感觉日后的日子，应该会很有趣  
等会  
他怎么就觉得日后的日子会很有趣了  
明明说好了只结婚一年的，一年以后就各奔东西了  
嗯，那就这一年过的有趣好了  
车子停在了一栋小别墅前，这就是郑明心父母家，此时此刻门前挂着的红绸都彰显着着家人今天有喜  
“我刚刚跟你说的你都记得了吧？”  
“嗯嗯！爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶和哥哥，我们交往了半年，我叫你心心，你叫我阳阳，我们打算一年以后才要孩子，因为我们想要过二人世界，婚礼我们不打算办，我父母都在国外所以没有办法见面，嗯…还有什么要补充吗？心心？”  
「心心」  
郑明心愣了愣，随即避开林阳看向自己的眼神，那太深情了，感觉就像是…真的一样，这家伙不去演戏真的浪费了，看着多能唬人啊  
“嗯，没了”  
“那我们下车吧心心～”  
郑明心点点头，熄了火，可不知道为什么林阳就是觉得他有点手足无措  
下了车，林阳跑到他身边，然后牵着他的手  
“干嘛！？”郑明心被他的动作一惊  
“嗷”林阳理所当然“心心，你是害羞了吗？我的心心真可爱”  
“呃…嗯”郑明心有些无措的低头，妈呀，他怎么这么会…这还能好了嘛，看着是个呆子，可这…太会了  
深呼吸，郑明心回握着林阳的手  
“走吧，进去吧”  
才刚进门就被礼花炸到满头都是彩片“欢迎新婿回来呀”  
郑妈妈上前，想要拉着林阳进门，然后愣住了  
“先生你是？”  
此刻，大家都安静下来了，因为很明显的，眼前这个人，跟郑明心之前说要结婚的那个人明显不是同一个  
“妈”林阳朝着郑妈妈笑“妈妈好，第一次拜访你们这是我的小小心意”林阳把手上刚刚买的礼物递给了她  
“嗯？？？”郑妈妈懵了，接过礼物  
“妈妈，很抱歉结婚之前没有来和您见面，因为之前我都在国外工作，是这段时间才回来的，和心心结婚也比较突然，真的很抱歉，请您原谅”  
“嗯？？？？”郑妈妈迟疑“你是我们家心心的老公？？”  
“是的妈妈，我们今天早上去领证了，您看”林阳递给她一个红本本，打开，就是最新一版的结婚证  
“嗯？？？？？”郑妈妈看向儿子  
郑明心低头掩嘴清了清嗓子“妈，没跟你说，其实我们两交往半年了，但是之前他去国外那段时间因为异地恋我跟他吵了架，所以…找了钟鹏赌气气他，所以他又赶回来了”  
“啊？？？？”郑妈妈来回看他们两，最后说了句“是嘛…你们年轻人…真会玩……”  
“好啦，先让他们进来吧，站着在门口做什么呢”郑奶奶笑着打圆场“心心他老公，过来给奶奶看看”  
“诶，来了奶奶～”  
郑妈妈疑惑的看着郑明心，自己生的儿子自己知道，这结婚对象跟之前那个完全不一样，让她很难不怀疑啊  
郑明心被妈妈盯着心里慌的啊，可是还是要强撑着不能被发现漏洞  
“妈？我们一起进去？”  
“嗯…好…”  
刚进去就听到爷爷和奶奶的笑声，只见林阳坐在他们旁边手舞足蹈的说着什么，他说一句，爷爷奶奶就笑一句，郑明心很少见到家里这么欢腾的  
“心心，你这个老公可比之前那个要好”哥哥凑过来跟他说“看把爷爷奶奶逗得多开心”  
“之前呃…”  
“Hai”哥哥拍拍他的肩膀“没关系我都懂的，不就是换一个人结婚嘛，这个比那个好”  
不是，你懂什么啊？？  
郑明心看着林阳在家里如鱼得水，仿佛这里才是林阳的家而不是他家  
“心心，过来坐”奶奶招了招手，郑明心见状，在大家的注目下坐到了林阳旁边  
“心心呐，你怎么不跟我们说呢”  
“…说什么？”  
“原来你们大学的时候就认识啊”奶奶笑着握着他的手“缘分真是妙啊，你看你们多配呀”  
郑明心回头，看向林阳，只见林阳也笑着看他，在外人眼中他们确实就是天生的一对  
看着林阳朝他笑，他也不自觉的被感染，好奇怪，他的感染力怎么这么强  
郑明心回头看向奶奶，想到今天的一切“是啊，缘分真的妙不可言”  
当天他们被留下来了，就住在郑明心的房间里，毕竟他们两「刚结婚」，总不好分房睡  
郑明心看着正在铺床的林阳，今天他睡地上，感觉有些奇怪  
今天之前他还是个黄金单身汉呢，现在就是有夫之夫了  
他趴在床上，像猫咪一样慵懒的看着林阳  
“林阳”  
“嗯？”  
“你今天真的被人鸽了吗？”  
林阳拍了拍被子，看向他“这还重要吗？我们已经结婚了”  
郑明心扁扁嘴“好吧”  
“快睡吧”林阳躺下，看向他“你明天还有早课不是吗？”  
打了个哈欠，郑明心点点头，找了个舒适的位置躺着，只是怎么样也睡不知道，毕竟属于他的领地里突然出现了另外一个人，一个其实很陌生的人  
“林阳，你要我跟你回家一趟吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不是说你也是为了家里人领的证吗？”  
“…嗯，是”  
郑明心笑了笑“那你总得把我领回家给他们见见吧？”  
“说的对…”  
“那明天？”  
“…我问一下吧”  
“好”郑明心又打了个哈欠“林阳，晚安”  
“晚安”  
——  
“好了，你们也要睡觉了”  
“啊…”孩子们有些失落“这就说完了吗？还有还有呢？爸爸不是要去奶奶家嘛！”  
“是呀，要去奶奶家，但是今天太晚了呀，你们要睡觉了”  
“我们想听～”  
平时又不见你们两求知欲那么旺盛…  
“明天吧好吗？”林阳亲了亲噗噗“今天真的太晚了，明天爹地来说好吗？”  
“好！！”  
“那宝贝们，晚安～”  
“晚安爸爸，晚安爹地～”


	2. 恋爱日记 二

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爹地爹地！今天轮到你说故事咯！”噗噗拉着还在工作的林阳撒着娇  
林阳低头看着大儿子，悄似爸爸的脸庞让林阳止不住温柔的笑，他弯腰抱起大儿子，又把跟着过来的二儿子也一起抱了起来  
“好～今天轮到爹地跟你们讲故事”  
抱着儿子们进他们的小房间，郑明心已经在床上等着了  
“怎么这么久啊”郑明心拍拍床“快过来睡觉觉啦”  
把孩子们放到床上，以前还要唠一唠叨才愿意睡觉的孩子今天乖乖的自己盖好了被子，睁着大眼睛看着他们的爹地  
“昨天说到哪里了？”林阳抚摸着靠着自己的噗噗  
“说到爸爸要去奶奶家了！”  
“啊，那就从要去奶奶家开始说起吧～让爹地想想啊…哦，那是爸爸和爹地结婚三天后的事情，但是我们要从三天前说起——”  
*  
郑明心要去自己家见他家的人了  
这打得他有点措手不及  
毕竟他还没告诉家里人他结婚了的事情  
那天在郑明心家吃了早饭以后，郑明心把他载到自己工作的公司就分道扬镳了  
“你这两天收拾一下东西，到时候搬过去我那里吧”  
他们已经说好在结婚期间住在郑明心家，因为郑明心家有两个卧室，而林阳是租房住的，而且房子比较小，权衡之下就选择了郑明心的家，毕竟两个人结婚了，要是分开住被各自家里人发现就难辩解了，做戏要做全套嘛  
“好”林阳点点头  
“那，我先走了啊”郑明心朝他挥挥手  
“嗯，拜拜，路上小心哦，到学校给我发短信”  
“好”郑明心笑，林阳作为一个契约丈夫确实很尽责了  
看着车子扬长而去，林阳松了口气，然后想到今天早上他们两聊的事情，要尽快告诉家里人他结婚了的事，对了！还要圆场才行，不然被他们在郑明心面前说漏嘴就不好了  
林阳快步走进公司，在一声声「小林总」的欢迎声下跑进了姐姐的办公室  
“Hoi，怎么了？？”姐姐看着风风火火跑进来的弟弟，护住了自己的开运水晶，上次弟弟来可已经打烂了旧的那个，这次这个招桃花的可不能再被打烂了  
“姐！我结婚了！”  
“哦好”姐姐拿手护着水晶“你结婚了就好啊，恭喜你啊...等一下？什么？结婚？结婚？？？？”  
手一抖，水晶的一个棱角被掰了下来，可是此刻她管不了这个角了，因为她弟弟不知道被哪个小妖精拐跑了  
“姐，我结婚了”林阳又说了一次，这次他脸上的笑容耀眼到快要闪瞎他姐姐了  
“你跟谁结的婚啊？”  
“心心啊”  
“心心？”姐姐在脑海里面不停的想着，谁叫心心啊？？  
“姐，是郑明心啦”林阳笑的甜蜜  
“郑明心？？？就是你经常挂嘴边的那个郑明心？那个你在朱拉一见钟情的那个郑明心？那个你暗恋了四年的那个郑明心？”  
“是啦姐”林阳害羞的捂住嘴，谁敢相信啊，他和郑明心结婚了～～开心～撒花～转圈圈～  
“…弟弟”姐姐沉重的双手抓住了弟弟的双臂“你是不是…病了？”  
“没有啦姐！！我真的跟他结婚了！”说着从自己的口袋里拿出还热腾腾的结婚证给姐姐看  
姐姐看完后，用愈加沉重的脸色看着弟弟“弟弟，你知道拐.卖/人口和强迫/婚姻是犯法的吧？！你不能做这种傻事啊，林氏还需要你啊！”  
“姐姐！我没有强迫他也没有拐.卖.人口！”林阳无语“他是自愿和我结婚的，我们昨天去的民政局登记！”  
“真的假的？”  
“真的！”林阳无奈“他还说要和我一起回家见你们”  
“你到底怎么回事？他不认识你不是吗？你们怎么就结婚了？”  
“emmm”  
见林阳面有难色的样子，姐姐捂住胸口“你还是拐.卖.人口和强.迫婚姻了是不是！”  
“没有！”林阳叹了口气，毕竟自己做的事情说起来真的不光彩  
“我..我老实告诉你吧”  
“你说”  
“你记得钟鹏吗？”  
“记得啊，对了，今天那臭小子跟我请假了，说要去中国一段时间做考察叫我批假，我批了，接下来会安排其他人顶他那个位置哦”  
“我知道”林阳甚至知道钟鹏去中国真正的目的是什么“其实…昨天钟鹏应该和心心结婚的，但是他跑了”  
“嗯？临阵逃婚？没想到钟鹏…啧啧啧这真是，早知道不批他假了”  
“本来我想着去见他…看他步入礼堂…默默祝福他就好了，没想到鹏跑了，我看着他那时候无助的样子，我就…不知道哪里来的勇气，想说拼一拼吧”  
林阳知道钟鹏其实不想结婚，但是家里催的紧他被烦死了，正好郑明心也被催了，他们两一拍即合就说要假结婚来避难，所以林阳才冲动了  
“我跟他说…我们假结婚…一年为期限，然后一年以后就，各奔东西”  
姐姐张着嘴眨巴着眼看着弟弟  
这是她的弟弟第一次陷入恋爱，这样的暗恋一晃就四年了，林阳身边的朋友家人都知道林阳有个很喜欢的对象，每每都有人和他说，去跟他告白吧，就算不告白，认识一下也好啊，可是林阳就是从心的不敢去  
甚至于他的好朋友钟鹏都愿意去认识郑明心，试图为他们两牵个线，可是每一次有郑明心的聚会林阳宁愿在门口站着等，看上一眼也不敢去认识他  
渐渐钟鹏也不管了，反正不管怎么说林阳都不肯，这样的呆子是根本不可能追到人的，钟鹏放弃当红爹，然后选择了真的开始和郑明心做朋友，两人性子相似，所以才会互相找到对方假结婚——反正林阳不敢面对郑明心  
但是没想到的是，钟鹏在结婚前非常戏剧的见回了自己的初恋，几经挣扎下最后爽了郑明心的约跑去中国了  
而林阳，用尽自己所有的勇气跑去问了那句话，得到了为期一年的美梦  
“弟弟，这样真的好吗？”姐姐皱着眉头“为期一年，就是一年以后你们还是会离婚啊…那到时候你又要怎么办呢？”  
“…我不知道”林阳想到这里眼神黯淡的摇摇头，他也知道这很荒谬“可是我想要珍惜这一年…就算最后还是要离婚也好，我起码…这一年…我会和他一起，我们，我…我会记得的”  
她的傻弟弟啊  
得到后又失去的痛苦…才是最痛苦的啊  
“姐，我知道你想说什么但是我,,,好不容易争取和他有一年的时间相处，我不想白白浪费掉”  
“…过来，给姐姐抱抱”  
林阳绕过去趴在姐姐膝盖上  
“弟弟，阳阳，没关系的，我们争取这一年让他喜欢你好不好？就算…他还是…不爱你，起码我们也能做朋友，好吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“傻瓜，真的是个傻瓜”  
傻瓜的手机响了一下，林阳看了眼整个人心情立刻变得晴朗  
“弟弟？谁啊？”  
“是心心！”林阳握着手机给姐姐看“他到学校了～我刚刚跟他说到学校给我发短信，他真的给我发短信了！”  
看着弟弟那满脸幸福的样子，姐姐摇摇头，好吧，就算那是刀山火海，为了弟弟的幸福也要拼了！  
当天晚上林阳姐弟两一起回了趟家，然后说了林阳结婚的事情，一开始大家听到林阳结婚了也是一样的诧异，听到是那个郑明心，第一反应也是林阳是不是做了什么非.法.勾当，最后听到林阳原来是和他有一年之约又不约而同的沉默  
“大家不要这样呀”姐姐强打起精神“不是还有一年嘛！我们阳阳这么好，一年时间我想他会喜欢我们阳阳的！”  
“可是…”林妈妈还是觉得这样儿子太委屈了，她作为母亲太心疼了  
“妈妈，这是我的决定”  
看着儿子坚定的眼神，想到了儿子暗恋了四年的青春，最后还是无奈点点头，抱着儿子“好好好，你做的决定妈妈都支持啊，我的儿子这么优秀，心心..心心会喜欢你的嗯？”  
“谢谢妈妈”  
奶奶拍了拍林阳的肩膀  
“奶奶…”  
“带那个孩子回来看看吧”  
林阳擦了擦眼泪点点头  
第二天，林阳回了自己在曼谷的公寓，收拾了些行李就搬去郑明心的家了，郑明心给了自己一条钥匙，让他把东西搬进去  
搬家那天是早上，郑明心有课没在家，姐姐怕林阳一个人整理不来所以带着家里的工人陪着他一起去，其实就是想看看林阳接下来居住的环境如何，顺便帮他整理一下，不然第一天去到人家家里就弄坏人家的东西就不好了  
打开门，见到的是摆的有些乱的鞋子，应该是出门的时候有些急了，往里走，客厅有些许乱，桌子上摆满了零食，打开冰箱，蛋糕巧克力占了冰箱的大部分位置  
姐姐摇摇头，早就听林阳说过郑明心不爱吃主食爱吃甜的，还好今天买了菜过来  
林阳住的房间是次卧，虽然比主卧小，但是也够了  
打开房门看到了明显整理过的床褥，深蓝色的  
姐姐满意的点点头，然后打开衣柜开始和林阳一起把衣服往柜子里放  
工人则在厨房整理了一下，顺便打扫了一下客厅  
整理好了房间，姐姐和林阳走出厅外，看到放在电视机前的照片，照片中的人微微笑着  
“这就是你的心心呀”姐姐笑，果然是个漂亮的孩子，怪不得弟弟那么死心塌地的  
“姐！”  
“好好好，害羞了啊，不说了，过两天记得带心心回家吃饭啊”  
“嗯！好，不过你们可别拆穿我啊”  
“是是是”  
林阳看了眼时间，距离郑明心下班还有段时间呢，他拉着家里的翔嫂撒娇“翔嫂，你教教我做几道简单点的菜吧”  
“啊…少爷要做饭吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“弟弟还是不要了吧”姐姐皱眉“会炸厨房的”  
“姐！”  
“好好好”姐姐笑着抱抱他“要学就学吧，翔嫂看着还好呢，不然真的炸了可怎么办，翔嫂你就教他做几道简单的就好了”  
“诶，好”  
一个下午的时间林阳都跟着翔嫂学做菜，还真的给他做出来了  
眼见着郑明心应该下班回来了，姐姐和翔嫂很有眼见力的告辞了  
她们两离开没多久，开门声就响了  
郑明心看着家里灯火通明的还愣了一下，然后就见到围着围裙的林阳从厨房跑了出来  
有些恍惚  
郑明心此刻想起来自己已经结婚了，他有了老公，而他的老公和一般的Alpha不一样，他的老公现在围着围裙，给自己拿了双家居鞋，还帮自己拿着书包  
“今天上课累不累？”  
“还好”郑明心脱了鞋，穿上居家鞋走了进去，然后看到桌子上的菜“这是你做的？”  
“嗯！”林阳有些忐忑，看着郑明心，也不知道他愿不愿意吃呢，不知道合不合他胃口  
郑明心走到桌前，看了眼，糖醋排骨，可乐鸡翅，两碟小青菜还有一碟沙拉，还挺丰富的啊，而且都是自己爱吃的  
“怎么样？”林阳问  
“很香”郑明心笑了，看着林阳“看起来就很好吃”  
那意思就是色香都齐了，就是不知道味如何  
郑明心正要上手去拿鸡翅，然后就被林阳握住了猫爪  
“先洗手啊心心！”  
“嗷…好吧”  
先洗手再吃饭～  
洗了手坐在位置上，郑明心迫不及待拿了肉放进嘴里  
“怎么样？”  
“嗯！”郑明心惊喜的看着他“好吃！”  
林阳终于松了口气，郑明心喜欢就好了，不枉费自己学了一个下午  
两个人吃着饭却能如同认识了很久的好友一般聊着天，两人的兴趣范围都很广，就算涉及到自己不熟悉的范围也好，彼此也能跟着聊上几句  
饭后，郑明心主动承担了洗碗的任务，毕竟一人做一样感情不会散…  
等会，怎么就感情不会散了，说的好像他们现在感情很坚固一样  
明明就是个认识了两天的陌生人而已啊  
周末，两人坐着郑明心的车去了林阳的家，一路上林阳又在郑明心耳边叭叭的说着话，现在的郑明心可不会和之前那样只偶尔回复他了，他在短短的时间内学会了和林阳顶嘴  
因为他发现他和林阳顶嘴之后林阳的反应真的太可爱了  
“牛仔裤当然是蓝色的啊！”  
“是牛仔色的！”  
“蓝色的！”  
“牛仔色！”  
“嗷，那黑色的牛仔裤是什么色？！”  
“那就是牛仔黑啊～”  
“不是！是黑色！”  
郑明心看着林阳又气的薅头笑得更大声了，两人就围着牛仔裤是什么颜色的一路吵到了家门口  
下了车还在继续，被在花园里浇花的姐姐听到了  
姐姐看着两个人从门口走进来，完全没有注意到自己，路过了自己就往家里走  
姐姐：我真的那么瘦吗？瘦到这两个人都看不见自己了？？？  
到了门口，两人很有默契的停止了争吵，林阳开门，见到了听到吵闹声而出来迎接他们的妈妈  
“妈妈！”两人同时喊出声，然后又同时看向对方，然后又同时说“我先说的！”  
“我先的～”  
“我先的！”  
“好了孩子们，快进门来”林妈妈捂着嘴笑了  
儿子婚后的生活没有自己想象中那样差啊，起码这个叫郑明心的孩子和林阳相处的很好，两人已经进化到会吵嘴了，而且看着儿子的样子，真有趣啊…（等会，这是自己亲儿子呢）  
郑明心不好意思的笑笑，然后乖巧的跟着林妈妈到大厅，两个人朝着家里的长辈行礼，因为不会有婚礼，所以他们也就意思意思的对长辈们行礼以示新媳进门，家里的长辈们各自都准备了份礼物给小夫夫  
“谢谢妈妈，谢谢爸爸，谢谢奶奶”  
“往后的日子好好过啊，可以吵架但是不要把怨气过夜哦”奶奶摸了摸他们的脑袋  
“krab～”  
郑明心觉得林家的长辈们都对他很好，不仅桌上的菜都是他爱吃的，还准备了一个蛋糕作为他们的饭后甜点，那个蛋糕简直好吃到爆了！！（吃货的世界太简单了～）  
“今晚就在家里休息好吗？”奶奶握着郑明心的手“奶奶想你们多留一天呢”  
郑明心握着奶奶的手，也想起了自己的爷爷奶奶，他点了点头“好呀奶奶，我陪奶奶说说话”  
林妈妈看着和奶奶相谈甚欢的郑明心，笑着点点头，然后拉着儿子去了厨房  
“果然是个很好的孩子”妈妈拍拍他的肩膀“你很有眼光”  
“妈～！”  
“我看出来了，那孩子就爱吃，吃货的心是最好抓了，抓住了他的胃就等于抓住他的心，而且这孩子心思单纯，又尊重老人家，刚刚还主动要干活，不可多得，妈妈也希望你能成功呀”  
“谢谢妈妈”  
“往后就看你自己咯，加油，家里所有人都会为你加油的”  
“嗯！”  
晚上，郑明心睡在了林家，如同上一次林阳睡在郑家一样，郑明心睡在了林阳的房间里  
林阳看着房间整整齐齐的松了口气，然后又暗自发笑  
这里是林家的一处小宅子，不是本家，他这里的房间没有本家那间房那样摆满了关于郑明心的东西  
如同上次一样，林阳睡地上，郑明心睡床  
郑明心抱着被子看着地上的人  
“林阳，你家里人好好”  
林阳笑了笑“你家里人不也一样很好啊”  
郑明心扁了扁嘴，然后想起那天带着林阳回家的时候，林阳自然而然的融入到他们家的氛围里一点都不突兀的画面，又想起今天轮到他融入林家的画面，忍不住笑了  
“林阳，我们两是不是被抱错了啊，不然为什么你去我家就像是我家的孩子，我在你家，就像你家的孩子啊”  
“那不是挺好的嘛”林阳大笑“那就证明我们很适合做家人啊”  
WOC，他刚刚脑子一热说了什么啊？？？  
“呃，我的意思是”  
“嗯，是挺适合的”  
林阳往上看，见到郑明心趴在床边往下看他的样子，真的像只猫咪呢  
“心心…”林阳不自觉的开口  
“嗯？”  
林阳吞了吞口水，然后朝他笑了笑“嗯…晚安”  
“嗯，晚安”  
*  
“然后呢然后呢！！”饭卡挠着郑明心的衣领，他很想听接下去的情节啊  
“然后就是今天的故事就说到这里啦，你们该睡觉了～”郑明心亲亲饭卡又亲了亲噗噗，然后两个孩子十分默契的捂上了自己的眼睛，因为郑明心越过他们两亲吻上了对面的林阳  
“所以爸爸那时候不喜欢爹地吗？”噗噗放下手看着郑明心  
“Em，是的”郑明心不想骗自己的孩子“那时候的爸爸还不喜欢爹地”  
“那爹地那时候就很喜欢很喜欢爸爸了是吗？”  
“是呀”林阳点点头  
“啊…那爹地好可怜哦…”  
“不是哦噗噗”林阳看着孩子们“那个时候爸爸虽然不喜欢爹地，但是爹地一样很幸福的，因为那时候爹地每天都可以看到爸爸啊，那个时候的爹地只要看到爸爸就已经很满足了”  
“可是爸爸不喜欢你啊…”  
“傻瓜，幸福不一定要对方也喜欢自己才叫幸福，有时候单单看着喜欢的人高兴自己也会很高兴，那也是另一种幸福呢”  
“啊，好复杂啊”  
“是啊，很复杂吧，但是以后你们会遇到那个牵制你们喜怒哀乐的人，看着他高兴你们就会高兴，看到他不高兴，你们就会努力让他高兴，那样的人很难得，遇上了就要努力去抓住，但是如果抓不住也没关系，因为你们之间有过这样一段时光已经很美好了”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的呀”  
“好啦，你们要睡觉咯”郑明心给他们盖好被子“晚安宝贝们”  
“晚安爸爸～晚安爹地～”


	3. 恋爱日记 三

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸爸爸！”小儿子爬上了郑明心的膝盖，捧着爸爸的脸让他从试卷上挪开注意力“爸爸爸爸！故事时间到了！”  
郑明心放下笔，看着小儿子还有房门口抱着大儿子的林阳，他捏了捏小儿子的鼻尖，把他抱起“好～走吧～爸爸给你们说故事～”  
把孩子们抱到床上盖好被子，郑明心撑着脑袋，看着他们“昨天爹地说到哪里了？”  
“说到去奶奶家里了！”  
“奶奶家里了…嗯，那爸爸想想，现在该说哪里呢”郑明心有些懊恼，和林阳谈恋爱的日子林阳太像温水煮青蛙了（不对，他不是青蛙！）他们之间在前期真的没什么值得说的啊  
郑明心看了眼林阳，在灯光的照映下更显柔和的脸庞，觉得或许温水……不是，温柔的爱情故事也很值得回味啊  
郑明心看着孩子们笑了笑“那今天就来说说那些年你们爹地做过的傻事好了——”  
*  
在相处了一个月之后，郑明心就算再怎么迟钝也能察觉出来林阳对他的态度了  
毕竟他追求人的方式……比较笨  
没有华丽不切实际的甜言蜜语和鲜花晚餐，有的只是每天回到家都能吃上热乎乎的晚餐和每天睡前的一杯温牛奶  
这样的生活一开始郑明心还是和他提过的，不需要做到这份上，毕竟他们之间只是契约夫夫而已  
“虽然是契约夫夫，但是我还是要对得起我们那张结婚证啊”林阳摸了摸鼻子“起码在这一年里，我希望能尽到做为你丈夫的责任”  
他说的很诚恳，而他最接受不了别人这样诚恳的目光了，阻止不了他，就顺着他意吧，每天回到家都能吃到热乎乎的晚餐对他来说也是一件好事，起码自己的胃最近都没怎么疼过了  
“最近看你吃饭吃得比以前少啊”爱丽丝看着郑明心捡出来几根胡萝卜“是病了吗？”  
“没有啦”郑明心笑笑，只是不知道是不是吃多了林阳做的饭，他现在见到外面多油多盐的菜色都没什么胃口了  
“对了，涛涛今天晚上组了个局哦，去KTV，你要一起吗”  
郑明心想了想，好像回家吃饭的吸引力比在外面要大，本来他就不是个爱出去社交的人，现在家里还多了个等他回家的「丈夫」他就更不想在外面待着了，他对于今天晚上林阳会做什么菜比较感兴趣  
“去嘛”爱丽丝推了推他“涛涛生日哦，你平常推了就推了，涛涛生日你不去他可要念叨你了”  
“啊…那好吧”既然是生日就没办法了，推不掉，他拿出手机给林阳发短信，说今天不回家吃饭了，要去给朋友庆生  
信息发出去没几秒，就收到了林阳非常快速的回复  
爱丽丝在一旁看着他的动作，眼眉一挑“郑明心，你是不是谈恋爱了啊？”  
郑明心看了她一眼，女性Alpha的直觉还真是准到可怕啊  
等会儿  
谁跟他谈恋爱了，怎么自己就自动对号入座了呢  
我这聪明的小脑袋是怎么了  
最近总是被人带跑  
郑明心摇摇头“没谈恋爱”就是结了个婚  
“没有吗？”爱丽丝看着他“可是你最近发短信打电话的频率直线上升啊，而且每天下班就回家了，我们约的局你都不来了，这次要不是涛涛的生日你估计也不想去是不是”  
“呵呵…”郑明心尴尬一笑  
“你知不知道你反差真的很大，很难不想歪啊？”  
“有吗？”郑明心觉得还好啊  
“有！”爱丽丝肯定的点点头“你知不知道你家课代表带领的后援团在网上都辟谣多少回了？”  
“辟什么谣”郑明心不怎么管网上的言论，他本人不喜欢玩学院网，也就是因为知道这个，所以学院网上面他的帖子最多也最肆无忌惮，各种YY文横扫，各种安利贴飘在首页  
连学校官网上他的照片也是放在第一页  
“很多你的小迷妹拍到你打电话啊，发短信啊，放学回家走的很急啊那些视频，你知道的，女人的直觉很准的啊，你以前不是这样的，可是现在…大家都猜你是不是恋爱了，所以机不离手，下课就走”  
“…还挺押韵的啊”  
“语文老师嘛～诶，你别转移话题！”差点就要被这臭小子混过去了“是不是恋爱了？嗯？要是今晚不小心爽了小情人约可以把他叫来一起啊，让大家认识一下嘛”  
带出来见一下？  
郑明心发现他也不是很抗拒这件事  
毕竟他也没想着要瞒着什么  
不过今天太突然了，还是先问问他的意见吧  
“下次吧，今天这么突然我怕吓到他”  
“好吧～”  
晚上到KTV的时候人已经很多了，他们一群人差不多是同一个学校出来的，出来后又不约而同选择在朱大做老师  
“郑明心！”涛涛拿着麦喊“你可终于来了ho，喊你多少次了，你可越来越难请了啊”  
“说这话”郑明心递上自己的礼物“生日快乐呀”  
“算你还有心，记得给我准备礼物”  
郑明心摸摸鼻子，找了个地方坐下来，然后看着他们唱歌  
手机一震，打开一看，林阳给自己发了短信  
「今晚几点回来呀？」  
「不清楚，可能唱完就回来了」  
「好，少喝点酒哦」  
「好，知道了」  
郑明心低头微笑的样子全被爱丽丝看在眼里，爱丽丝摇摇头笑，他这样子多久没见过了  
郑明心划着手机看着屏幕上面的对话，都是他和林阳之间的对话，每天都有从不间断过  
他知道林阳自己其实也挺忙的，回到家还有工作要做，可是总有时间给自己发短信打电话，天冷了就问他有带多一件衣服吗，天热了就说给自己煮了绿豆汤，生活中大大小小的事情他都愿意与自己分享，连路边的小猫小狗他都愿意拍个小视频告诉他  
这样被人惦念着的感觉有多久没有了，郑明心虽然嘴上不说，但其实心里还是会有些许感动，毕竟被人关爱的感觉，真的很好  
但是那也仅限于感动却不是爱，这样短的时间内，让郑明心爱上一个陌生人似乎有些不切实际  
他手指点点，等反应过来的时候一句「你在做什么呢？」已经发出去了  
郑明心看着对话框上大写的「对方正在输入中…」便放弃了撤回的想法  
都被看见了还撤回显得自己心虚似的  
而且礼尚往来，总不能只一个人付出，他也不是那么没心肝的  
「在学做炸猪排」  
然后发了一张自己和油锅里的猪排的合照  
“噗”郑明心捂住嘴，林阳的自拍实在太好笑了  
一场长达两个小时的KTV变成了郑明心看着林阳做猪扒的直播，其他人都沉浸在high歌里没有人注意到角落那个人打开了手机视频看着林阳做炸猪排，见着林阳手忙脚乱的现场，郑明心才知道每天晚上吃的那顿饭有多不容易，他的厨房到现在还能完好真是个奇迹  
“外面好像下雨了”林阳看着窗外，不一会就下的哗啦啦的“你带伞了吗？”  
“好像没有”郑明心也听到了耳机里的雨声“不过可能等一下就没了吧，我等一下打车回家”  
“今天没开车吗？”  
“喝了酒”  
“那是不应该开车了”林阳皱着眉头看着越下越大的雨“这好像一时半会停不了了”  
“放心，不就是淋一会又不会怎样”  
“生病了怎么办”  
“你看我的样子，是会像生病的人吗”  
林阳看他的意的样子无奈  
“好了，他们要切蛋糕了，我可能很快就能回来了”  
“好，拜拜”  
“拜拜”  
切了蛋糕，他们又逗留了一会才一起出去结账  
一群人浩浩荡荡的往门外走，雨还在下着没停，甚至比郑明心和林阳视频的时候更大了  
“我去前台叫车吧”  
“好”  
几个男人进去叫车，留下的人三三两两的聊着天  
郑明心和爱丽丝一起站着，旁边站了几位小个子的Omega  
“阿心最近真的好难约啊，这次要不是涛涛生日你也不出来了吧”  
郑明心回神看向说话的人，是最近新加入理科组的化学老师，人长的小小的，那张脸可可爱爱的  
郑明心笑了笑“也不是，只是比较喜欢吃住家菜”  
“我也会做住家菜哦，阿心要不要找一天来试试？”  
爱丽丝见状知道这群刚来的Omega是看上了同样身为Omega的郑明心了  
确实，郑明心的样貌在这一群老师里面排的上号，而且业务能力强，还是理科组的主任，一个没有Alpha又温柔的Omega，其实要比那些纯Alpha要来的吸引人，毕竟Alpha普遍都具有骄傲自大的特性，就连她自己有时候都会在遇上Alpha的时候下意识的与他们攀比  
连爱丽丝都能察觉到的事情，郑明心当然也听出来她的潜台词了。正想着怎么婉拒呢，一个穿着橙黄色外套，打着一把tusm tusm大伞的人在夜幕中向他们的方向跑来  
等他跑上了台阶收了雨伞，对上郑明心惊讶的双眼，他还有些不好意思的挠了挠头  
“阿心？”爱丽丝拉了拉他的衣袖“怎么了？那人你认识啊？”  
他们之间的距离大概间隔两三米，他看着林阳拿着伞站在他面前却不敢走过来的样子有些鼻酸  
他不敢过来大概是怕自己不喜欢吧，他们还没讨论过要不要向周围的朋友同事们说结婚的事  
其实在郑明心看来说与不说都是无所谓的，他没什么好隐瞒却又不觉得需要到大肆宣传的地步，只是此刻看着林阳看着自己的那双眼睛，如同无辜的小羔羊，怕给自己添麻烦而不敢上前的样子，他内心说不出那是一种什么感觉，但他好像听到心跳在耳边回响的声音  
“你…是来接我吗？”鬼使神差的，郑明心开口问那个站着有些无措的人  
下一秒，就见到那双小羔羊般的双眼染上了星光，他看着林阳笑得像个孩子似的点点头  
郑明心很容易受到林阳情绪的感染，看着林阳笑，他也跟着笑了  
郑明心低头，朝着爱丽丝抱歉的说“爱丽丝，不好意思，我可能要先走一步了”  
“啊…是你..嗯，他来接你了吗？”  
“嗯”郑明心笑着点点头， 然后和其他人打了声招呼，就朝着林阳走去，林阳打开伞，自然而然的搂着郑明心的肩膀让他往自己的方向靠，免得被雨淋湿了  
“怎么拿这么小的伞”  
“已经是最大的了！”  
“明明还有更大的”  
“我找了很久好不好”  
“是你笨”  
“那你回去找给我看啊”  
“好啊，我肯定找得到”  
一对丽人走进了雨里，消失在夜色中，大家才回过神来  
“爱丽丝…刚刚那位是？”  
爱丽丝看向围着自己的Omega们，耸了耸肩“我不知道，你们去问问阿心咯”  
问阿心，可现在谁又敢去问郑明心呢  
仿佛都能听到芳心碎一地的声音了呢，别说这些Omega们了，连那头那些Alpha都有些低落  
林阳和郑明心可没管后面的人怎么议论他们，他们挨得紧紧的，伞对于两个成年人来说有些小，林阳已经把伞尽量往郑明心那边放，但是雨太大了，不一会两个人的衣服都湿了  
“这么大雨怎么回去啊？我可不能开车，你又不会”  
“放心，我来的时候叫了车来的，呐呐呐就在那边！”  
林阳搂着他往一辆白色商务车跑，顺利上了车  
坐在前面的人忍不住回头看后座两个已经浑身湿透的人  
宁大半夜的被林阳一个电话打来其实很不爽，但是听到他说要去接郑明心又忍不住自己的好奇心，毕竟这个男人占据了林阳四年来的所有爱恋，让林阳心甘情愿做了四年的护花使者  
“嗨……”宁举起手正想给他们打招呼，可林阳好像见不着他一样，拿着从家里带出来的大毛巾包裹住郑明心，然后细心的给他擦头发  
啧，感觉自己现在做了个超大瓦的电灯泡  
“要把头擦干不然会着凉的”  
“你别光顾我，你自己也擦”郑明心拿着毛巾的一角——幸好这毛巾够大，然后擦掉了林阳脸上的雨水  
“我没事，我等一下擦，宁”  
“诶！”终于轮到我出场了吗！想想还有点小兴奋呢！  
“把空调调高一点”  
“……哦……”  
感情他就是个遥控啊  
“你好？”郑明心听到林阳随意的语气，回过头看坐在前面的宁“你是？”  
“我”  
“他是我的朋友”林阳接过话“我不会开车嘛…所以就叫宁过来了”  
“啊……”郑明心不好意思的对宁笑笑“真不好意思，打扰你了”  
“没”  
“没事，他平常在外面也玩到很晚的”  
到底我叫宁还是您老叫宁？怎么什么都抢着回答呢这位先生？  
宁撇撇嘴，知道林阳那股占有欲的劲上来了  
郑明心无奈笑着，对着宁有些抱歉的样子  
这时候不好掉朋友的面子，宁也只好跟着笑  
“宁，走吧走吧，快回家，太冷了我怕心心会生病”  
“…好好好”宁转身坐回去，认命的开车，没办法，现在林阳追人家呢，他总不好让好友多年美梦落空，反正以后有的是机会找回场子  
送林阳和郑明心回到家门口，宁就离开了，他们两回了家林阳立刻去厨房给郑明心熬了姜茶  
郑明心闻者那味道就直皱眉  
“不喝行不行啊？”  
“不行！”林阳把水杯往前推“喝了这个能驱寒，不然就要感冒了”  
“可是好难闻啊”  
“是很难闻，但是有益啊”  
“喵嗷”郑明心别过脸，皱着眉头扁着嘴看林阳“我不想喝～”  
冷静，林阳，你一定要冷静，不要被他这副模样骗了，他就是不想喝！  
“林阳～不喝行不行啊～”  
行…不行！不行，不能被迷惑了！林阳你清醒点！！  
“阳阳～我不会生病的啦～我们就不喝了吧～拜托～阳阳～”  
“呃…”坚持不住了林阳！坚持不住了啊啊啊啊啊啊“那..好吧…”  
林阳：我败了  
“嘻嘻～阳阳最好啦～”郑明心抱着林阳手臂，看着林阳红透的脸一脸得逞的笑着  
算了算了，不喝就不喝吧，没必要逼他做不喜欢的事情  
不过第二天，听到郑明心略微沙哑的嗓子，林阳就后悔了  
果然啊，就应该让他喝调那杯姜茶的！你看这就病了！  
“你看！病了吧！我就说了要把茶给喝掉的！”  
“唔”郑明心趴在桌子上，一脸的无辜，鼻子哼哼了两声继续听林阳唠叨  
“真是的，不是说自己的抵抗力很好吗，你看！不行，还是要煮碗姜茶给你，你这次一定好喝掉！”  
“喵嗷…”郑明心有气无力的说着，惹得林阳一阵心疼，最后还是软了下来  
“心心你乖好不好？姜茶真的很有益的，喝了就不会这么难受了”  
“喵嗷…”郑明心摇摇头，生病时候的他很脆弱也很任性，往常白皙的脸此刻却红的有些异常  
“不会是发烧了吧！？”林阳撩起自己的刘海，也把郑明心的刘海往上梳，紧贴着郑明心的额头看看是不是真的发烧了  
迷迷糊糊中的郑明心看着林阳突然的靠近自己，感受到了额头上有些冰凉的触感，是林阳的皮肤  
“Hoi！真的有点烫！”林阳睁大着眼，对上了郑明心的眼睛  
时间好像在那一刻就静止了，林阳看着眼前迷迷糊糊的人，不自觉吞了吞口水  
“嗯？”  
郑明心的声音打破了林阳开始发散的思维，林阳猛的站了起来“我，我去给你请假，今天就在家好好休息吧，嗯，你好好休息！”  
看着林阳飞快的跑进房间的背影，郑明心皱了皱眉头  
脑袋好痛啊，感觉想不出什么东西了，可是他很确定，林阳喜欢他，而且林阳，应该早就认识他了  
啊，脑袋真的好痛啊…算了，不想了  
郑明心趴在桌子上睡着了，林阳平复好情绪之后出来看到，不自觉放慢脚步靠近，看着郑明心熟睡的脸庞笑了  
他慢慢的把郑明心抱进怀里，然后抱到房间，给他盖好了被子，又出去给宁打电话  
“大少爷，你又怎么了？今天没有下雨，你不用去接老婆吧？”  
“心心生病了，你不是医生吗？过来帮帮我看一下心心吧”  
“……林大少爷”宁要崩溃了“需不需要我提醒你一下！我是个兽医！不是医人的！”  
“啊，不可以吗？我还以为你行呢”  
听着林阳略感失望的语气，宁真想顺着电话线跑过去打他  
冷静，冷静，宁，你要冷静  
“他要是发烧，你就给他物理降温一下，灌多点水，再不济就吃点退烧药，他人壮壮，发点烧还能排毒”  
“啊，谢谢了兄弟，改天请你吃饭啊”说完就挂了电话  
“…有心心没人性的家伙！”  
按照宁说的，林阳隔一个小时就给郑明心擦身上的关节物理降温，还时不时摇醒他给他灌水  
看着郑明心瘫软在自己怀里的样子，林阳有时候又会忍不住烧起来，感觉好像自己也生病了一样  
等到晚上，郑明心基本就退烧了，林阳松了口气，看了眼时间，然后去厨房给郑明心做晚餐  
郑明心在林阳离开没多久就睡醒了，嗓子还是有些沙哑，但是头已经不疼了  
他下了床走到外面，听到厨房里面有说话声  
“嗯，瑶柱，有，还有呢？青菜切小段，还有呢？哦哦哦，好，少油少盐，然后呢？好好好，行行行，对了妈妈，你知道怎么做姜茶没有那么难喝嘛？心心不肯喝姜茶啊……哦哦哦这样啊…好好好，我试一下，行行行，那我先熬粥了啊”  
挂了电话，林阳嘴里念念有词的，郑明心在后面看着他西米生火熬粥的背影，鼻子微酸  
他一个人生活已经很久了，而从小到大，家里也是属于放养式的教育，所以他很独立，有时候独立到和那些Alpha似乎没有什么分别  
这样的独立让他几乎忘了，其实身为Omega的他可以撒娇的，可以找到一个人照顾自己的。  
而林阳，现在就是在照顾他  
看着他在厨房忙碌的背影，郑明心很感动，但是也仅仅只有感动  
他是个很慢热的人，而他给自己的感情世界上了一把厚重的锁，钥匙已经不知道被他丢到哪里去了，不少人靠近他，想要找到钥匙通往他的内心世界，但往往很快就被他的慢热给劝退了  
「捂不热的人，还是不要招惹的好」  
这些话他听多了笑笑就过了，反正没有人愿意的，没有人愿意捂热他这块冷冰冰的石头，那他就一个人好了，一个人也能生活的很好  
“心心？你怎么出来了也不说一声？”  
郑明心抬头看着林阳走过来的脸，嗯，又皱着眉头了  
“你还不穿鞋！”林阳炸毛了“是不是又想烧起来了！真是的！”  
说着跑进房间，等出来的时候手上拎着一双鞋  
“穿上！”林阳把鞋放到郑明心脚边，抬头看他“怎么在发愣？穿上啊”  
“啊…哦”郑明心穿上鞋，然后看着林阳抬起头看着自己的脸  
又来了，又是那样，笑得那么灿烂  
“心心真乖”  
「咔」  
——好像有什么东西碎了  
*  
“什么东西碎了！？”噗噗眨巴着眼睛，随即好像想到什么激动起来“我知道了！肯定是爹地又打烂东西了！”  
郑明心哈哈大笑，摸了摸噗噗的脑袋“对啊，就是爹地打烂了东西”  
“Ho！爹地老是弄坏东西！”  
“可是这一次爹地弄坏的东西…嗯，也不算糟糕呢”  
“为什么啊？”  
“那就要等明天再讲咯”  
“爸爸，那你这个时候喜欢爹地没有啊？”饭卡揉了揉眼睛问  
林阳和噗噗也一起看向郑明心，林阳很期待郑明心会怎么回答呢  
“其实…还没有，充其量就是很感动，觉得你们爹地怎么那么傻啊，喜欢爸爸这样的人”  
“可是你感动了啊，难道就不是爱了吗？”  
“傻饭卡，感动和爱是不一样的哦，感动只是感动，他不等于爱，如果说感动是爱，那这个世界上太多人有爱了。千万不要因为感动而觉得自己喜欢他，爱的情绪是很复杂的，他是没有办法用言语来表达的，我们会因为爱而甜蜜，因为爱而烦恼，因为爱而心跳加速，而感动，就只是感动而已”  
“啊，爱也太复杂了”  
“是很复杂的啊，爱情是这个世界上最难的题目了，可是当他来了的时候，你就会有，「啊，原来是你啊」的感觉”  
“饭卡也会找到吗？”  
“会的～”  
“噗噗呢！”  
“也会的～”  
“好啦，你们要睡觉了，不要缠着爸爸咯”林阳给他们盖好被子“我们明天再听好不好？”  
“好！晚安爸爸～晚安爹地～”  
“晚安宝贝们～”  
郑明心关了灯，也关好了门，准备往自己的房间走  
“等一下”林阳拉住郑明心的手腕  
“怎么了？”郑明心回头疑惑的看着他“是落下什么东西了吗？”  
“我想告诉你，你是最特别的”  
“什么？怎么突然说这样的话？”  
“你刚刚说，我很傻，喜欢你这样的人。”林阳目光坚定的看着他“我不傻，因为我喜欢的是其他人都看不到的最特别的你”  
郑明心脸上一热，林阳看他的眼神太炽热了让他不自觉的移开自己的目光  
“心心，”林阳抚摸着他的脸“无论多久，我看到你还是会心跳加速还是会觉得爱不够”  
“哎呀…老夫老夫了你还…”郑明心低着头嘟囔，感觉都要羞到在地上找缝钻啦  
“那你呢？”  
郑明心抬头看他，眼含春色  
“Mua”郑明心重重的在林阳嘴角边一吻，然后跑回了房间  
林阳捂着自己的嘴角，笑容无限放大，也跟着跑回房  
“心心！我们给饭卡生个弟弟吧！”  
“喵嗷～～～”


	4. 恋爱日记 四

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸！快告诉我爹地到底打烂了什么东西啦！！”  
两个小孩从刚起床就一直缠着郑明心，要他揭秘林阳当年到底打烂了什么东西  
早上出门的时候还碰上了隔壁奇萌一家，噗噗兴奋的和奇萌说昨天晚上爸爸跟他说的有关爹地打烂东西的事情  
看着噗噗把家里的事情全部抖出来，郑明心和林阳都有些无奈，钟鹏和阿塔潘大概明白说的是什么，都一脸「我懂的」样子看着他们  
懂什么啊，要不是你们家瞎给孩子讲故事他们至于每天晚上都被缠着嘛  
林阳撇撇嘴，最近的夫夫生活都因为讲故事而占了不少时间呢  
还以为孩子的好奇心只有三分钟热度，没想到刚放学回家就缠着爸爸要爸爸快点揭秘，一直到晚上，两个孩子早早的就盖好小被子等着他们两了  
“那好吧，今天我们就来继续说说那些年的故事——”  
*  
林阳最近有些低落  
看着手机上的短信就更低落了  
“干嘛啊你，心情怎么不好啊蛤？知道你不想见我，可也别那么丧嘛”宁拍拍林阳肩膀，这倒霉孩子今天都坐在他的诊所一天了，如果不是因为他不出声也不打扰他工作，宁都不想让他待在这里“怎么不回家煮饭了嗯？做你的家庭煮夫啊”  
“心心最近好像…在躲我”  
“躲你？为什么？是发现你是个暗恋他觊觎他套路他的变态了？”  
“喂！”林阳扁嘴“是不是朋友了！”  
你丫大晚上下着雨叫我出来接你去找老婆的时候有把我当朋友嘛？你丫把我当电灯泡的时候有把我当朋友嘛？还好意思呢  
“阿阳？”两人看向门口，只见阿木怀里抱着只猫咪走进来了“宁～”  
“阿木”宁上前，把阿木怀里的小猫抱到怀里“爱丽有没有乖？”  
“今天带爱丽来打疫苗呢，诶，阿阳你在这里做什么？”  
“丧”  
“…”  
“还不是为了他的心心”宁一边准备药物一边为阿木解答“你说说除了他的心心以外还有谁会让他丧成这个样子”  
“哦？说出来听听？”阿木坐下，一副知心哥哥的样子“不是说结婚了嘛，是夫夫生活不和谐还是说他发现你是个暗恋他觊觎他套路他的混蛋了？”  
“……你怎么跟宁说的一摸一样啊”  
“呃…”天知道…不，是林阳的兄弟们都知道  
那天宁送了他们回家之后就在「没有妻奴的群」里开始唠叨，他们兄弟就算不在现场感觉也像参与者一样  
那天距离现在也不过短短几日而已，果然新婚夫夫而且没有感情基础的新婚夫夫关系都会比较脆弱？  
“要不，你跟我说说？或许我能帮到你啊”  
“嗯…”林阳想了想，阿木感情上比他有经验，而且同为Omega或许能猜到心心在想什么呢  
“心心最近不常回家吃饭了，他说学校里很多事情要做，所以不能回家和我吃饭”  
“那学校估计事情是很多吧，你想想各种考试什么的，他是老师还是主任，忙到没办法回家吃饭是有可能的”  
“可是心心很厉害的”林阳嘟囔“心心很会合理安排自己的时间的，他以前本科的时候还能跳级，读研究生的时候还能一边打工一边读书，他说了，下了班就一定不加班，加班就等于是自己没有合理安排自己的时间，这是对自己的能力的不肯定”  
“……”看着像是抱怨，可这听着有种「你看我家心心多棒啊」的感觉是怎么回事？  
“那还有呢？”  
“心心发短信的字数少了，和我视频的时间短了，通话的时间没有了”唉，越说越丧气了  
“没错…心心就是在疏远我”林阳扁嘴，没错了，自己的感觉都是对的，心心就是在疏远自己，他不想跟自己扯上太多关系，而该死的，林阳知道这是为什么  
看着林阳一会委屈，一会气噗噗的，阿木和宁对视一眼，觉得林阳这辈子大概都被郑明心捏在手里了  
“心心要跟我划清界限真的就当契约夫夫怎么办啊…ಥ_ಥ”  
“你怎么就觉得他想要和你划清界限了？之前听你说的时候不是还挺好的吗？说他和你之间相处融洽，就算他有借口你也用「尽丈夫责任」来堵住了，怎么现在又得到这个结论了？”  
“…你们知道他和他上一任男朋友因为什么分手的吗？”  
两连摇头“不知道”  
“我知道…”林阳眼神暗淡  
那是发生在郑明心大三的时候，距离林阳在朱拉的那条绿荫小径上对不小心和自己迎面撞上的郑明心一见钟情的时间刚过一年。  
而郑明心的男朋友，则是当年新生入学的校之月，高大帅气的外表，笑容可掬，对郑明心的一片赤诚之心，都让这段感情在当时成为一段佳话  
学弟凭着出色的样貌很快就和郑明心出双入对，在那时候简直是往林阳胸口上扎刀子，所有的朋友都笑他，说他来的比人家早，下手比人家迟  
原本林阳以为，郑明心交了男朋友，自己或许就能放下那份暗恋，然后继续和郑明心做陌生的校友，却没想到林阳还是硬生生的熬过了他们两恋爱的日子，在半年以后第一时间得到了他们分手的消息  
他们都笑，说林阳等了好久终于等到今天，等到所有梦都能实现，然后劝他去和郑明心表白，毕竟刚分手的人最脆弱，这个时候不乘胜追击更待何时？  
当然了，最后的结果我们也知道，林阳根本就不敢  
知道他们分手的原因还是因为他和郑明心的前男友是同一个社团的，在社团活动结束后的更衣室里听到了他和朋友的抱怨——「他太独立了，感觉一点都不需要我，好像比我更像个Alpha，他可能需要一个Omega」  
那时候林阳就在淋浴间里，听着前男友的抱怨，从一开始的愤怒到最后的心疼  
他该多害怕才不敢随意的依赖别人，而这个人还是他挑出来的男朋友  
他虽然没有站在郑明心最近的位置，但是他该了解的该知道的一点都不少  
他记得开学那天其他的新生都有父母的陪伴来到新学校，只有他是自己一个人做好那些繁琐的事情  
他也记得他不爱交际，即使长相出众也是在入学快一个月才交上朋友  
那些一点一滴在林阳脑海里浮现，他心疼啊，没有人愿意做一座孤岛，何况是笑起来那么温暖的他，他肯定也渴望有人听他说话陪着他的  
可是孤单久了的人不敢轻易的把自己的内心敞开给别人看，他怕得到的是一句句「你怎么那么矫情啊」「不也就这样」「你别烦着我了行吗」  
聪明如他，大概抱着「如果习惯了依靠某个人，但是最后的结局还是只能依靠自己的话，还不如从一开始就不要依赖谁」的想法吧  
这样的他在自己孤单的世界里多久了，他会不会在夜深人静的时候感觉很难过  
作为他的男朋友不体谅就算了还这样说他  
太可恶了  
听完林阳的话，阿木托着下巴想了想，然后笑了出来  
“阿木？你笑什么？”  
“阿阳，我倒觉得这不是坏事”  
“嗯？”林阳不明所以，郑明心这样躲着自己还是好事吗？  
“他越躲你证明他可能察觉到些什么不该出现的情感了”阿木捏着林阳的脸“也就是说，阿阳，你还是有机会的”  
“真的吗！？！”  
“信我吗？”  
林阳想了想，这些个朋友里面阿木算得上是不会坑他的人了  
“嗯！信！”  
“那好，你还是该怎么做就怎么做，和从前一样就好，相信真心换真心，就算最后换不回来，emmm反正你也早就有这个准备了不是吗？”  
“是…”林阳点点头，能换来一年的相处时间对他来说已经是天赐的礼物了，他怎么能因为郑明心最近疏远他而忘记自己本来的初心呢，他本来就只想好好照顾他而已啊。更何况他还隐隐约约猜得到郑明心疏远他的理由是什么，他不想要郑明心继续做一座孤岛了！  
“阿木！你真的是我最好的朋友了！！！”  
“嘻嘻”  
看着林阳抱着阿木开心的样子，宁酸酸的说了句“……也不知道是哪个分类里最好的朋友”  
-  
看着郑明心又开始挑食了，爱丽丝叹了口气“郑明心，你能不能不要这么小孩子气啊”  
郑明心不好意思的笑笑，继续挑  
“你别管他啦，反正他晚上回到家有人给煮饭”涛涛笑着调侃“诶，不过你最近怎么回事啊？好像都很晚才回去，你家里那位没意见吗？”  
“……我跟他说了…”  
“少来”爱丽丝撇了他一眼“你最近好像都少了短信和电话，怎么？吵架了？”  
“没有…”  
“是不是夫夫生活不和谐啊？”  
“诶！你们真的是”  
“哎呦，说说而已嘛”  
“嘶！”刷着手机的阿辉突然看向郑明心“我记起来了！”  
“什么啊？”  
“郑明心，那天来接你的人是不是叫林阳？”  
“呃…是啊，怎么了？你认识他啊？”  
“靠，我们学长啊！他和东东还是朋友呢！”  
郑明心一愣，觉得这世界有点小  
“嘶”  
“阿辉，你今天怎么一惊一乍的，有什么能不能一次性说完”涛涛拍着胸脯，刚刚又被他吓到了  
阿辉看着郑明心欲言又止，那天下大雨他进去里面找前台打车，出来的时候正好只能看到林阳搂着郑明心出去的那半张脸，当下没能反应过来，可现在，他记起来了，他家东东跟他说过的，林阳那个很喜欢的对象，也是朱拉大学的毕业，比自己小两届，长得白白嫩嫩，现在在当老师，林阳暗恋人家四年都不敢和对方交朋友，而林阳喜欢叫他——心心  
WOC，惊天大瓜——老婆的朋友的暗恋对象是我朋友  
可是，不是说林阳都不敢去和人家说话吗？暗恋四年暗恋到全世界除了当事人不知道外的暗恋，现在成功了？  
可老婆没跟自己说啊，唉，可恶，怎么偏偏老婆现在在国外呢！  
“阿辉，你是不是有什么要跟我说？”  
“…没有，没有，吃饭吧，吃饭”  
郑明心皱眉，这看着就明明有，可是阿辉不说他也不好继续问，低头看自己碗里的东西——好倒胃口，本来病就没好全，现在觉得更加严重了  
这两天都不敢回家，怕见到林阳，可是此时此刻他好想吃林阳做的咸鸭蛋粥啊…  
下午回到办公室，批阅好了卷子就没事做了，往常这种情况他就会回家了，可是现在他不敢回  
回到家看到有人等他他会害怕，害怕自己习惯了这种生活以后就再也改不了了，那万一以后林阳走了呢，他一个人继续面对冷冰冰的房子会不会有些太残忍了  
“koko”  
郑明心回神，看着坐在旁边的爱丽丝  
“怎么了？”  
“我才要问你，你怎么了”  
“我很好啊”  
“才怪”爱丽丝撇撇嘴“你好不好我还看不出来？你当我这个朋友是当假的啊？前几天没有时机问你，今天你可得跟我说说，那天那个男人，就是阿辉说的林阳，到底和你是什么关系？你真的谈恋爱了？”  
郑明心摇摇头“没有”  
“郑明心，你知道你那天的表情吗，见到林阳来接你的时候”爱丽丝回忆起来“就像是幼儿园的孩子等了好长时间，终于见到了家长来接一样”  
“…这什么比喻啊”  
“那时候你眼里有光”  
郑明心沉默几秒“你文绉绉的”  
“他很喜欢你吧”爱丽丝笑“我看得出来，那么大的雨，天又黑，他冲过来的时候裤脚都湿了。见到你的时候，他很开心，可是又不敢上前，是不是他怕贸贸然出现在你的朋友面前你会生气？可是你问他话的时候，他立刻整个人都发光了，那不是爱情那是什么啊”  
“…他会后悔的”  
“你又来了”  
“他会后悔喜欢一个怎么样都捂不热的石头”  
“你不是！”爱丽丝有点生气“我不准你再这样说了！谁说你是石头的，那都是他们根本没想过要好好了解你！谁的心不是肉做的，别听他们胡说八道，明明就是他们渣！”  
爱丽丝捏着郑明心的脸“你听我说，你很好，你非常好，不要妄自菲薄，不要把自己困起来，看看周围，看看那些爱你的人，时间会证明一切的，留下来的才是真的”  
郑明心低头笑了，点点头“嗯…你说的对”  
“你也得听啊！”  
“是是是，妈妈”  
“臭小孩”  
爱丽丝离开后郑明心又发了会呆，然后想起中午阿辉的反常，他动了动，既然林阳也是朱拉的，会不会在校园网上能找到关于他的事情？  
鬼使神差的，郑明心打开了网络，输入了林阳的名字，铺天盖地的新闻稿呈现眼前，此刻郑明心才知道自己的丈夫或许很厉害  
得过的奖不少，代表过学校出去比赛，竟然还是礼仪队的队长？可是郑明心竟然一点印象都没有  
“林阳…这个名字听起来也很熟悉啊…”  
出了校园网到Google上一查，郑明心失笑，绝了，小林总，他的丈夫是小林总  
不怪郑明心不知道，毕竟他平常看的是股票，是折线图，并不会留意其他的信息  
突然发现自己嫁入豪门了？  
还是个挺大的豪门  
所以林阳为什么会出现在民政局门口，然后跟他结婚了？按理来说他们互相不认识的..等等，或许林阳认识他？对了，他之前就怀疑过了，林阳应该是认识他的  
可谁能解答自己的问题呢…郑明心抬头看向角落的那个高大的背影  
好像，只能问他了？  
“阿辉？”  
“诶！”  
“卷子有点问题，你跟我去一查一下吧”  
“哦哦好啊”  
郑明心带着阿辉去了保存卷子的课室里，阿辉刚进去，郑明心就锁门了  
阿辉回头，看着郑明心守在门口的样子吞了吞口水，这感觉不太妙，觉得自己下一秒就要被分了？？  
“你知道林阳对不对”  
“…不是都说了..他是我们学长吗…”  
“除此以外，你应该也有很多我不知道的事情要跟我说吧？”  
阿辉吞了吞口水“没..没有”  
“你不是说东东是他朋友吗？”  
“是、是啊”  
“那你怎么不知道呢”  
“…东东也不是什么都和我说的对吧”  
“阿辉”  
“嗯？”  
“你最好跟我说实话哦”郑明心笑的温和“不然我就发短信告诉东东你在网上买了XXX、XXX和XXX，还寄到学校来了”  
WOC，要是被东东知道自己买了XXX、XXX和XXX那肯定就用不上了！好狠的男人啊！！  
“怎么样？”  
“我说！”死道友不死贫道，对不住了阳哥！  
回到办公室的时候郑明心还有些飘，万万没想到在民政局门口找到的便宜老公是个富二代，还是个暗恋自己四年的富二代  
这太戏剧化了  
「阳哥真的很喜欢你，四年了，因为太喜欢都不敢接近你，只敢默默喜欢」  
四年是个什么概念，大学都能毕业了  
他被一个人默默喜欢了四年，如果不是因为自己被钟鹏放了鸽子，估计他一辈子都不会知道  
可是..林阳那天为什么会在？  
不会是…特意来看的吧…看我和钟鹏步入婚姻，走向幸福人生？这什么男二剧本啊…等会，他为什么会知道自己要结婚？这婚他结得很低调，没几个人知道…难道…该不会他和钟鹏认识吧？  
啊，脑子很乱，感觉要爆炸了，为什么会这么难啊  
脑子里面正在脑力风暴，而风暴中心的人正好给自己打电话了  
郑明心挣扎了一下，还是接起来了“喂？”  
“心心，你在学校吗？”  
“嗯…在啊”  
“在办公室吗？”  
“对啊…”  
“那太好了！”  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯..我做了粥，我记得你说学校饭堂的饭菜不好吃，而且这两天你都没在家吃饭，我怕你吃的不好，所以想给你送过来”  
“不要麻烦啦”  
“不麻烦啊，你看看窗外”  
郑明心心下一噔，起身朝外面看  
“心心！”  
楼下的林阳敞开了笑脸，在阳光下似乎更加灿烂，他朝着自己挥手，手上还拿着个tusm tusm的保温盒  
“心心，是你爱吃的咸鸭蛋粥哦”  
…啊，好饿啊  
天大地大，吃饭最大，等我吃完了再说  
朱拉的绿荫小径旁，郑明心擦了擦嘴，看着正在收拾东西的林阳  
这个人…真的喜欢自己四年了吗…他到底抱着什么打算靠近自己的，不是说连和自己交朋友都不敢吗？所以和自己结婚他倒敢了？  
“心心，你这么看着我做什么？”  
郑明心托着下巴看着他，看了几秒，然后见证着林阳的脸从小麦色渐渐变成带点红的小麦色  
“你脸红了”  
“哦咦！”  
“林阳”郑明心看着捂着脸的林阳，决定有什么事情还是说出来比较好，大不了就离嘛“你有没有什么话要和我坦白的？”  
“什么？”  
“就是例如，你喜欢我四年这件事”成功的看到林阳惊讶的脸，原来这是真的“你有没有什么要补充的？”  
“你，你你怎么知道的？”  
“我当然有我的办法啊”  
林阳低头沉默片刻，然后抬头看他“那..那你有什么想法吗？”  
“什么？我先问的诶”  
“我…对…我喜欢你很久了，四年，快五年了…”  
“嗯…所以那天民政局你说自己被人鸽了是假的咯？”  
“呃…对”  
“你和钟鹏是朋友？”  
“呃… 是，我知道钟鹏要和你结婚，是因为你们都想要…应付家里，那天我去…是因为我想要看你…步入礼堂…但没想到鹏他…跑了，所以我就…我就…”  
“你所以你是馋我的身子”  
“什么！！不不是！不是的心心！”  
“哦，所以你不喜欢我的身子？”  
“也..也不是…不是，这话说的很有问题啊心心！”  
“那你馋我什么？”  
“我没馋你什么！我我就是，我就是想要…好好…照顾你…就…哪怕一年也好….”  
如果这是一出偶像剧，林阳拿的就是标准男二剧本，默默付出不求回报，等钟鹏那个渣渣男一回来，林阳可能还会祝福他两白头到老子孙满堂  
不过这不是偶像剧，男主之一的郑明心对于鸽了自己的渣渣钟鹏并没有什么感情，所以此时此刻的林阳在他眼里就是个纯情到不可思议的男人  
看他此刻害羞又忐忑不安的表情，郑明心感觉好像有些呼吸困难，又觉得是不是天气太热了，不然他怎么就觉得燥的很  
“…我没发现你是不是打算一直瞒着我？”  
“不会的，我会找个机会告诉你的”  
“…包括小林总这件事？”  
“…啊…”  
“公司小职员？小职员小林总，我嫁入豪门了啊”  
“我不是故意骗你的…”林阳绞着自己的衣服“怕你知道后不肯…和我结婚…”  
郑明心想了想，也觉得如果林阳当时告诉自己他是小林总，估计自己会觉得这是个骗局，宁愿空着手回家都不会跟着他去领证了  
“好吧，那你还有什么要坦白的吗？”  
“没有！没有了！真的！”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
看着林阳又用那种诚恳到直戳心间的眼神看着自己，郑明心选择继续相信他  
“心心？”林阳看着他小心的问“你，你不会和我离婚的吧？”  
郑明心挑挑眉，倒是忘了，刚刚是什么决定来着？  
林阳看他的样子急了，“心心！我们可说好了还有一年时间的！合同写好了不能改的！”  
郑明心见他急切的样子压抑住自己上扬的嘴角“知道，一年，签了合同不会毁约的”  
“呼，那就好”林阳松了口气  
“所以你是在追我吗？”  
这句话又让他提起心肝，林阳想了想，然后选择坦白，他看向郑明心的眼神无比认真“嗯，我…我是在追你”  
干嘛啊，突然这么认真搞得他都不好意思了  
“心心”  
“…嗯，干嘛？”  
林阳眨巴着小鹿一样的眼睛问——“那我可以继续追你吗？”  
“……”太，太直接了老兄  
“心心？”  
“咳咳！哪、哪有人这么直接问的啊！”  
“哦…那我换一个方式”林阳小眼珠转了转，然后问“心心，那我可以继续喜欢你吗？”  
这什么声音，咚咚咚咚咚的，好大声啊  
“心心？可以吗？”  
郑明心猛的站了起来，左右转转不知所措的，然后转身还撞到了椅子，捂着膝盖走了两步又回去了  
“我、咳咳，我今天晚上要吃咖喱..走了”  
林阳看着郑明心走了几步，终于反应过来了，他大笑着朝郑明心的背影喊“好！心心那你早点回家哦！”  
*  
“我好饿啊爸爸”饭卡捂着肚子“我想吃咖喱”  
“爹地明天给你做好不好？”林阳摸着饭卡的肚子，鼓鼓的  
“嗯嗯！”  
“那碎掉的到底是什么啊？你们都没说！”噗噗嘟着嘴，他等了好久了，都没等到  
林阳和郑明心对视一眼笑了，碎掉的是什么？他们都还太小没办法懂  
“那是你爹地，在爸爸厚厚的心墙上面砸了个洞，然后把阳光照进来了”  
好吧，看着眼前的孩子迷茫的小眼睛，估计是听不懂了  
“爸爸那个时候不相信爱情，但是爹地出现了，他用他自己的方式让爸爸重新对爱情有了新的理解”  
“哦…这就是爸爸说的，爱情来了吗？”  
“对啊”  
“哇～～～”孩子们兴奋起来“那然后呢！然后呢！”  
“然后就是，你们该睡觉了”  
“嗷…喵嗷！还要听啦！”  
“乖乖们，明天再说好吗？今天太晚咯，明天学校不是还要去郊游吗？你们可是等了好久了呢”林阳哄着“明天轮到爹地说好不好？”  
“好！那爹地不要忘了哦！”  
“不会忘的，晚安宝贝们”  
“晚安爸爸～晚安爹地～”


	5. 恋爱日记 五

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爹地爹地！”噗噗抱着正在泡牛奶的林阳的大腿，此刻林阳正在为全家的孩子泡牛奶，桌上放着两个一蓝一百两个奶瓶还有一个蓝色的陶瓷杯  
“怎么啦？”  
“爹地去过游乐园吗？”  
“当然去过啦”林阳把白色的奶瓶递给噗噗，然后拿着蓝色的奶瓶和杯子走进了孩子们的房间  
“真的吗！是那种有很快很快的车车还有很恐怖很恐怖的鬼屋的那个游乐园哦！”  
“嗯，是啊”  
“那好玩吗！？”  
“…也挺好玩的”  
“那你和爸爸去过吗？”  
“那当然去过了”  
“我们想听！”  
“好，那我们进房间好吗？”现在林阳已经习惯了每天都要给儿子们说睡前故事了，今天他们去了游乐园，那就说说他们第一次去游乐园的故事好啦  
“那今天就说说爹地和爸爸第一次去游乐园的故事好啦，那是在圣诞节前的事情——”  
-  
距离他们坦诚相待的那天已经过了一段时间，这段时间里林阳一如既往的对他好，而且还变得比以前更卖力，郑明心嘴上没说，但每天的心情都像泡在蜜罐里一样。  
在这快乐的时光里一眨眼就到圣诞节前夕  
圣诞节前学校比较忙，即使是说好不加班的郑明心也有一大沓卷子需要批改  
“会不会很累”林阳拿了杯牛奶放到郑明心桌子上“休息一下吧，卷子又不是明天就发”  
“还剩几张了”郑明心揉了揉眼睛“很快了”  
“好吧”林阳摸了摸他的头发，揉了揉他的脖子，见他一晚上都坐在桌前批作业别提多心疼了  
“好了～终于改好了！”郑明心伸了个懒腰，握住脖子后面那只手放到脸颊旁蹭了蹭  
“都改好了？”林阳问  
“嗯～”  
林阳看着郑明心像只猫咪一样慵懒的蹭着自己的手，心下一片柔软  
相处越久，发现郑明心的性子越像猫咪，看着高冷但其实粘人的很  
“圣诞节快到了，市里面的主题乐园弄了圣诞节的主题，要不要一起去？”林阳问  
“主题乐园？”郑明心想了想“什么时候？”  
“就这周吧，周六？”  
“好啊”  
对于这次的约会，林阳很上心，这算是他们的第一次约会，林阳想要一切都很完美  
为此，他把他的朋友们都喊了出来，在诺大的林氏会议室开起了「圣诞节大作战」  
阿木：首先，你要会开车  
……“为什么要会开车啊，坐公交车不好吗！？”  
“开车有助于二人世界啊”  
“还是别了吧”宁笑“让他学会开车估计他们这辈子都不用去了，这个就Pass了吧”  
“好吧，不会也行，那就坐公交车，公交车也好，人多有些肢体接触也挺甜蜜的”  
“呐呐呐”宁把电脑转过去给林阳“基于你比较倒霉这一点，我给你安排了好几条线路，请你好好记住，不然天黑都去不了游乐园”  
“好好好”林阳低头在笔记本上做笔记  
“嗷，连上了”南农把电脑上的视频投屏，钟鹏那张脸瞬间就出现在大屏上  
“嗷鹏”  
“怎么样？听说你要去约会了？”  
“是啊，和心心去主题乐园！”  
“呵呵，你是不是该谢谢我？不是因为我你现在和郑明心还是个陌生人呢”  
“你好意思说？？”林姐姐突然出现“没想到你竟然结婚之前临阵逃脱，太过分了”  
“嗷..姐姐好”钟鹏心虚笑笑“那不是也给林阳一个机会了嘛…不然林阳哪能娶到这么好的郑明心啊”  
“也是”姐姐点点头  
“什么结婚？你结婚了吗？”视频那头突然出现了另外一个人的声音然后就见到原本还很淡定的钟鹏整个人都慌起来  
“不是不是，宝宝我没有结婚，是我朋友是我朋友结婚了我没有结婚！”  
“是嘛？”  
“真的！”钟鹏走出了画面，过了好一会儿才回来  
“怎么？那是你对象啊？”林阳笑，想不到钟鹏天不怕地不怕的还能有今天这个样子呢  
“是是是，还要不要听我的意见了嗯？”  
“听听听，怎么样我发给你的那几件衣服？你觉得哪个搭配比较好？”  
“嗯，我觉得就C那套？那套情侣装还不错，一粉红一粉蓝，很适合去主题乐园”  
“那就那套吧，吃的怎么样？”  
“主题乐园里面随便吃啊，你不是说你家心心很会吃，那你就给他掏钱包就好了”  
“对对对”  
“对了，有些游戏上面好好表现自己的男友力啊，别怂知道吗”  
“……”林阳抬头，看向在座的各位  
所有人都有些忧愁的看着他  
“弟弟，你行不行啊？”  
“…可、可以的吧…大概”这心虚的声音，听着就很不靠谱  
转眼到了周六，昨天晚上林阳就收拾好了东西，出了房门见到郑明心穿着和自己同款但是不同色的T-shirt，心情有些微妙，三个月前他们还是处在我认识他而他还不认识我的阶段，但现在，今天，他们要一起去主题乐园约会了  
想到这林阳扬起笑容“走吧～出门咯～”  
坐上了去游乐园的车，车上人不多，他们坐在后排的位置，郑明心坐在窗边看风景，林阳坐在他旁边看郑明心  
“你看那个小孩”郑明心笑着回头，猝不及防对上林阳的眼  
从前郑明心没戳穿他的时候林阳还能掩饰一下，可如今，林阳恨不得把眼睛粘在他身上一样，每次都能把他看得脸红  
“干嘛啊…”  
“看你好看”林阳笑  
“切…”郑明心低头笑，玩着自己的手指  
林阳看他的样子，心下一动，慢慢把手移过去，然后碰了碰郑明心的手背，见他没有抵触，小手指勾了勾郑明心的手心，郑明心动了动，没躲，林阳就放心的握上了郑明心的手，两人十指紧握，亲密无间  
郑明心悄咪咪看了眼林阳，却见林阳如同刚刚那样看着自己，郑明心别过头继续看窗外的风景，只是耳朵上的红早已出卖了他  
天气挺好的，他们的心情也挺好的  
到了游乐园，人有点多，毕竟是周末  
“这个！买一个好不好？”郑明心一进门口就看到小摊上面的的发饰，拉着林阳就去摊上挑挑选选，最终拿了个长颈鹿的戴到了林阳头上“好看！买好不好～我想要！”  
“好～”林阳笑着，也挑了个豹纹耳朵给郑明心戴上“好看！”  
“两位这边结账哦”小姐姐看着他们两人站着互相傻笑着，忍不住提醒  
“哦哦哦对对对，不好意思啊”林阳回神挠了挠脑袋，付了款，两人牵着手走进了游乐园  
游乐园里早早就换上了圣诞的装饰，连工作人员也穿上了红色或者绿色的服装，整个乐园处处充满了圣诞的气息  
“心心，你想玩什么？”  
“Emmmm”郑明心看了看四周，最后目光定格在了那全游乐园尖叫声最大的地方“阿阳”郑明心回头，看着林阳笑得灿烂“玩垂直过山车吧”  
林阳吞了吞口水，看着那高高的轨道，还有尖叫声不断的列车，再看看满眼都是期待的郑明心  
“……好呀，好…”不管了，豁出去了  
林阳买了特快票，不用去拍长长的队伍  
“坐第一排吧，第一排才刺激”  
“…好…好…”  
郑明心拉着林阳就跑到第一排去了  
坐在第一排前，林阳有点抖，系好安全带还检查了好几次，然后就僵硬着不动了  
“你怕吗？”郑明心有些兴奋，他好久没来了，只是怎么平常唠唠叨叨个没完的人，今天有点安静呢？回头看他整个人坐的直挺挺的，一看就是怕了  
“要不下去？”  
“不…不用，你喜欢玩啊…我陪你”  
郑明心心下一软，把手递过去“牵着”  
“嗯！”林阳紧紧握着郑明心的手，然后看着列车开始开动  
慢慢的开上陡坡，最后停在半空  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
林阳抓着郑明心的手，看着列车从高空中往下冲  
郑明心笑得开怀，感觉自己平时的压力都释放了，他看着林阳失控的表情大笑，手上更加用力握紧他的手  
下了车，林阳感觉脚都软了  
“怎么样？还好吧？”  
“…好，很好…还要玩吗？玩多一次？”  
“你都这样了还说玩啊？”郑明心失笑，看林阳的脸，感觉下一秒他就要吐出来了  
“你爱玩啊”林阳理所应当的说，因为郑明心喜欢，所以他也会努力去喜欢的  
“我玩过了啊”郑明心摸摸鼻子，他是很喜欢，但是林阳看起来就不行了，他希望来这里玩是能让两个人都开心，而不是林阳一味迁就他。  
郑明心拉着他往前走“走吧，去玩其他的好不好？”  
“好好好”只要不是过山车就好  
他们去玩了其他没有那么刺激的游戏设施，林阳终于能陪着他玩起来了，还拿着相机给郑明心拍了很多照片  
“ding”  
林阳拿出手机一看，是阿木给自己发的短信  
「阿阳，我忘了告诉你，游乐园里最能增加感情的就是鬼屋了，你要不试试？」  
鬼屋…鬼屋啊...  
林阳看着前方不远处那座狰狞的大宅，怎么阿木这么刚好就跟自己说鬼屋呢…感觉他好像在实时监控自己一样……  
背后跟着的几个人不约而同打了个喷嚏  
“你们说阿阳敢不敢进去呢？”宁拿着个小小的望远镜“他好像挺怕鬼的”  
“怕也要进啊！”林姐姐恨铁不成钢“舍不得孩子套不着狼，他进去了那感情就能蹭蹭蹭的往上升了”  
“我觉得会进的”阿木拿着镜子整理着自己的头发“阿阳刚刚都陪着他去玩过山车了，鬼屋而已嘛，会陪着的”  
“可是阳哥刚刚从过山车下来的时候脸都白了”南农皱皱眉  
“你懂什么，那叫爱情”林姐姐拍拍他的脑袋“你拍的好看点啊”  
“知道啦”南农继续认命的举着摄像机对准前方的两人  
此时的郑明心正想绕过这座大宅去前面更幼龄的小过山车  
“心心！”  
“嗯？”郑明心回头看他  
“…你要不要…去玩鬼屋？”  
“嗯？”郑明心看着鬼屋，里面传出来的不亚于过山车的尖叫声，他挑挑眉“你确定吗？”  
“…….确定！”林阳深呼吸，然后拉着他去排队“走吧！”  
郑明心感觉到手上的抖，拉着他“别去了啦，你怕你还去”  
“去！”  
说完，林阳不给郑明心拒绝的机会直接拉着他去排特快道  
其实这个游乐园的鬼屋不是很恐怖，加上圣诞节的缘故里面也打扮的很圣诞节，都是可爱型的小鬼，只是林阳对于鬼屋的刻板印象让他没注意到，只是一味的在内心做思想准备工作  
郑明心觉得这样的林阳也很可爱，明明自己很害怕可是还硬拽着自己来玩  
“请各位不要离自己的伴侣太远哦，不然有可能会被鬼拉走和同伴走失哦～”  
“哦咦！”林阳抓紧了郑明心的手臂“心心你一定要跟紧我哦！！”  
“嗯嗯～我知道了～”郑明心憋着笑，明明就是自己害怕了，还死撑着。  
一开始进去要看一个小小的电影，说明这座古宅为什么会变成现在的鬼屋，其实也是跟大家讲里面的游玩路线以及有可能会出现的鬼  
大宅一共有三条线路，分别对应的是情侣，朋友和家人  
他们选择了情侣的路线，刚进去，林阳就被一声巨响吓得躲在了郑明心身后  
“噗”  
林阳稍微清醒了点，讪笑着走到郑明心前面，拉着郑明心的手往前走  
每走一步都要先拿脚试探一下，唯恐掉进什么坑里  
林阳牵着郑明心的手一步一步的走着，和其他人想要快步离开不一样，林阳觉得这地上坑坑洼洼还是慢点比较好，万一扭到了怎么办……没事，就算扭到了他也能背着郑明心走完  
“小心”郑明心突然开口，然后一只鬼就从林阳的左侧跳了出来  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
林阳吓得往后退，撞上了背后的郑明心，郑明心怕他跌倒，顺手就搂上了林阳的腰  
鬼看了他们两一眼，然后就悠悠闲闲的路过他们离开了  
林阳拍着胸口大喘气，郑明心拿手拍拍他的肚子“走吧？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
林阳被鬼吓到，暂时还没反应过来，而郑明心的手从刚刚开始就一直抱着林阳的腰，两人像连体婴一样在黑暗中穿梭  
郑明心记得那小电影上的路线，也记得那些鬼出没的位置，偶尔就算有些类似惊喜盒一样的鬼郑明心也能很快就反应过来  
郑明心像是在逛后花园一样，对着那些鬼和装饰做点评  
“阿阳你看这个，这个血好假”  
“阿阳你看这个，这个上面的肉好假”  
“阿阳你看这个，这个面具还没贴好”  
林阳一边听他说，一边看他指的方向，每回都要先被吓一跳，然后又很奇怪的抱着好奇心认认真真的看郑明心说的是不是对的，最后成功被郑明心带歪  
再走下去，林阳跟着郑明心也好像没那么怕了，因为每一次有鬼出现的地方郑明心都会先跟他说，等鬼出来的时候林阳已经做好了充足的心理准备  
鬼：真的好没意思哦  
后面跟着的人：真的一点意思都没有呢  
“郑明心怎么回事啊？怎么一点都不怕啊，要是平常的那些Omega早就怕到躲我后面了”宁嘟囔着  
“可能是Bug太多了”阿木也有些无语  
宁回头看了眼阿木，突然发现是不是他认识的Omega太少了，这边这个Omega也一点都不怕呢，不不不，肯定是这鬼屋不够可怕  
“阿心怎么回事啊，好歹也装一下啊…还有那个林阳…怎么那么像个Omega啊”  
正在尾随林阳两人的四人组一愣，随即看了看对面猫着的两个人，其中一个人还拿着手机不知道在干嘛，但是肯定的是他的镜头正对着前面的两个人  
“对啊…阳哥好弱啊..阿心也太..”  
四人组互相看看——看来今天好奇的人不少  
见到对面的人跟了上去，四人组也立刻跟了上去  
忽然郑明心回了头，那几个跟着的人立刻低头看脚或者看看旁边的骷髅骨头，爱丽丝还不小心踩到了谁的脚  
“哇，你看这骨头，好逼真啊”  
“对啊对啊”  
郑明心皱皱眉，又转回去  
几个人松了口气，林姐姐眼睛一瞟看到了阿辉手机里的那个人“东东？”  
抬头“阿辉？”  
“啊…姐姐”  
对看一眼，好像知道是怎么回事了呢  
“先跟上去吧”  
“诶，好”  
六个人的队伍有些壮大，他们只好两两分开在离郑明心和林阳不远的距离跟着  
好不容易等他们离开了鬼屋，他们才松了口气，期间几个人交换了一下信息，其实大家都是不约而同的想要来看看他们第一次约会的状况  
阿辉还贴心的给东东开了视频远程直播  
“你们先去跟着吧，我去把那张照片买下来”姐姐看到了商店屏幕上郑明心和林阳在鬼屋里拍的那张照片，两个人紧紧抱着，比之前那几张都要亲密  
“好，等一下电联”宁点点头，跟上前面的人，今天一天，姐姐都不知道买了多少张照片了  
远处的林阳和郑明心正在往游戏厅走，只是郑明心时不时的就往后看  
“心心怎么了？”  
“总觉得有人跟着我们”  
“没有吧”林阳看了看“没有呀，你想多了吧”  
“是嘛…”  
“好啦不要想太多啦～玩游戏吧，游戏赢了还有奖品诶”  
郑明心看到被放在柜子上面的那个小白熊，拉着林阳“我想要那个！”  
“好，我给你赢回来！”  
林阳斗志昂扬的丝毫没想起来自己在游戏这方面是个弱到不行的弱者呢  
林阳兑换了很多游戏券，一直蹲在射击场，郑明心想要的白熊就是射击场上的礼物  
“啊啊啊啊差一点！！”  
——你射到隔壁的摊子了诶…  
“哦哦哦哦哦很近了！！”  
——你射到旁边的靶子了诶，不过是比隔壁摊要近  
“哦哦哦哦哦心心你看到了吗我沾边了！”  
——但你的币也快没了…  
郑明心是真的没想到林阳的准头会这么偏，他看着林阳流水一样的往外花钱都可以买上好几十个小熊娃娃了  
“阿阳，其实我也不是很想要”郑明心拉着林阳的手臂“不如我们去其他地方吧”  
“不行！”林阳那股劲儿上来了，不管怎么说都一定要拿到那个小熊！  
林阳为了射击得更准，泯紧了唇，眼光坚定  
郑明心移了移位置，站到了林阳身后，然后抬了抬林阳的手臂  
“心心！中了！！”林阳兴奋的回头抱着他，他中了个小小小小的奖，拿到了个小徽章  
“恭喜先生”摊子的小姐姐也松了口气，看着林阳在他们摊花了那么多钱却一个都不中，小姐姐良心也不安  
“心心，你信我，下次肯定行的！”说完，林阳继续递券继续扔  
郑明心站在他后面，偶尔给他换一换角度  
林阳的准头开始变好了，手感来了，小徽章得到了不少，但是还没能得到那个小熊  
“阿阳…”郑明心想要喊停了，这么多钱花出去，他心疼啊…  
“当当当”  
“恭喜这位先生得到我们的大奖！！！！！”  
“阿莱瓦？？？”  
“心心！！大奖！！！！”  
郑明心愣了，任由林阳抱着自己蹦蹦跳跳的  
“恭喜先生啊”小姐姐把摊子上那个最大的白熊递给林阳，还附赠了个小鲸鱼“这个小鲸鱼送给你们吧，算是谢谢先生在我们这里花了那么多钱”  
“谢谢！心心你看！！”  
林阳一手拿着一个娃娃高高举起朝他炫耀，笑得连眼睛都看不见了  
郑明心失笑，看着林阳朝自己跑来的样子，嗯，有些傻，但是很可爱  
“都是你的！”林阳把两个娃娃塞到郑明心手里“我厉害吗？！”  
“…你超厉害的”说完，把脸埋进了娃娃里看着林阳  
林阳看着他的样子，挠了挠脑袋，低头有些害羞，心心最近看他的眼神真让人招架不住啊  
“阿阳..要不要去看烟花晚会？”  
林阳似乎才想起来还有这样的活动，看了看时间，才发现自己已经在这个摊子上花了很多时间了，差点就错过了自己的计划  
“心心快跟我来！”  
林阳拉着郑明心狂奔，他要赶在烟花晚会之前赶到那个地方  
“去哪啊！？”  
“到了你就知道了！”  
林阳拉着郑明心穿梭在游乐园里，郑明心手上还拿着让人羡慕的大熊  
“到了！”林阳喘着气看着眼前已经开了灯的摩天轮  
摩天轮，郑明心失笑，有些俗套，却又是浪漫的代名词  
“走吧”林阳握紧了郑明心的手，走向摩天轮  
摩天轮缓缓上升，他们两在里面却有些沉默，眼睛都不知道要看向哪里  
郑明心抓住了旁边的大白熊爪子，想看外面的风景，但是玻璃上却倒影出了林阳的侧脸，此时的林阳见自己看向窗外，又开始肆无忌惮的盯着自己了  
回头，正好抓住了林阳来不及躲开的眼  
两人的视线在空中相遇，有点心跳加速  
“hong”  
“怎么了？”郑明心回神，发现摩天轮停在了半空中  
“烟火晚会要开始了”林阳说完的下一秒，灿烂的烟火就盛开在黑夜里，照亮了整个天空  
“每天晚上焰火晚会开始的时候摩天轮都会停下来，看来我们运气还不错”林阳笑“我们在最高点呢”  
郑明心看着窗外的烟花，从来没有这么接近过呢，这样看着更好看了  
感觉背后多了个人——林阳从对面的座位做到了郑明心的后面，牵着郑明心的手，看着外面的烟花  
郑明心有点紧张，他觉得整个背都僵硬了，不敢放松  
林阳的手也全是汗，心跳快得好像要蹦出来似的  
“心心”林阳的话说得很轻，可是那么近的距离，郑明心想听不见都很难。他的心跳好像从刚刚开始就一直在高速跳动，现在还有越来越快的感觉。  
郑明心竖起耳朵，他很好奇，林阳想要和自己说些什么  
”心心，谢谢你“  
郑明心一愣，回头看他，那样温柔的眼神，直击心房  
”谢谢你给我机会，让我爱你“  
郑明心吞了吞口水，觉得有些口渴…  
看着林阳越靠越近的脸，郑明心不自觉的闭上了眼  
温热的唇，轻轻的印在了郑明心的额头  
郑明心睁开眼，有些吃惊，往常看到对方闭上眼不是都该亲…嘴了嘛…  
郑明心笑了，笑自己怎么会想这些了呢  
“怎么了？”林阳以为郑明心不开心自己亲他，有些紧张  
“嗯…”郑明心假意想了想“我还以为…你会亲这里”郑明心拿手指点了点自己的唇  
“可以吗！！？”  
“嗯..没机会了～”  
“嗷！给我多一次机会吧心心！”  
“没机会了～”郑明心别过头，笑眼眯眯“下次吧”  
“心心！”林阳想要把他掰过来，郑明心却拿着大白熊遮住了自己的嘴唇  
“心心！”  
“烟花真好看啊～”  
“呜呜呜心心啊～～”  
-  
“大白熊？是爸爸房间里面那个大白熊吗！”饭卡举手发问  
“是呀”郑明心笑笑，包括那个鲸鱼也一直放在他们的房间里，是他们床上为数不多的玩偶了，在孩子们小的时候还经常拿来哄他们开心，不过现在已经变成其他用途了，当然这种用途我们不可说不可说  
“嗷欧！那个大白熊太可爱了！”  
“你小时候可喜欢趴在那上面了”郑明心捏了捏饭卡的小脸蛋  
“那我呢我呢”噗噗问  
“你喜欢那个小鲸鱼啊”林阳点了点他的鼻子“一人一个不争不抢的呢”  
“我下次想和爸爸爹地一起去游乐园！”噗噗抱着林阳撒娇“爹地再给我赢一大的！”  
“还是别了吧”郑明心笑“我怕咱们家破产”  
“心心！我很厉害的好不好！”  
“好好好”郑明心捏了捏林阳脸蛋“我老公超厉害的”  
“哦咦心心”林阳不好意思了  
“…爸爸爹地，我和弟弟要睡觉了”噗噗开口，不想再见到父亲们在他们面前秀恩爱了  
“啊，那宝贝们，晚安呀～”  
“晚安爸爸～晚安爹地～”


	6. 恋爱日记 六

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸爸爸”噗噗抱着郑明心的大腿，一双水灵灵的眼睛看着郑明心“爸爸爸爸，今天爹地带着我去学校差点就迟到了！噗噗跑的好累好累才赶在迟到前进幼儿园了呢”  
“是吗？”郑明心看着不远处抱着饭卡一脸无辜的林阳  
“对啊对啊！不过今天萌萌也迟到了，我见到塔叔叔带着萌萌赶时间，我们四个一起到达幼儿园的呢！”  
“那噗噗可真厉害！”郑明心捏了捏噗噗的小脸蛋，然后把他抱到腿上来“但是噗噗原谅爹地好不好？爹地最近工作太忙啦，每天都工作到很晚哦，所以今天早上才起晚了呢，噗噗能不能原谅爹地啊？”  
“唔…”噗噗嘟着小嘴  
“爸爸给你买果冻吃，你就原谅爹地咯～”  
“果冻！那好吧，咳咳，我就原谅爹地吧～”  
远处的林阳松了口气，抱着饭卡走近“谢谢噗噗原谅爹地哦，爹地最近真的太忙了，抱歉呀”  
“我知道啦～爹地都是为了我们家才那么努力工作的！噗噗知道！”  
“真懂事”林阳摸了摸他的小脑袋  
“linglingling”  
“嗷”林阳有些手忙脚乱，郑明心接过饭卡，朝林阳摆摆手“你先接电话吧，他们两交给我了”  
“辛苦你了心心”林阳亲了亲郑明心的额头，然后拿着手机快步走到外面接电话  
“好啦小朋友们，现在是睡觉时间咯，我们去睡觉觉好不好？”  
“今天没有故事啦嘛”饭卡摇着郑明心的手“卡卡想要听故事～”  
“好～那我们进房间讲故事好不好？”  
一手牵着一个小人儿，郑明心把他们带上/床，给他们盖好被子  
“今天爹地忙，就爸爸来说吧好吗？”  
“爹地以前也是这么忙的吗？”  
“嗯，第一次见到你爹地这么忙的时候爸爸都吓到了呢，毕竟那个时候我还以为你爹地就是个吃闲饭的哈哈哈哈”  
“那那个时候爸爸在做什么啊？”  
“爸爸在做什么啊？啊，把不如今天就说说这个故事吧——”  
*  
中国的春节要来了，而作为和中企有着大量合作的林氏在春节前夕开始忙碌起来  
中国人在春节期间是不工作的，所以他们都要赶在春节前将所有的事情办好，为此，林阳已经加了几天班了，一开始林阳还能每天晚上赶回来给郑明心做饭，可这两天林阳忙到晚上都不能回来睡觉了  
郑明心的学校已经考完了期末考试，开启了放假模式，每天就是在家里蹲着，毕竟他也不喜欢出去社交  
但是待了几天郑明心就开始浑身不对劲，想了想，这家原本就这么安静吗？感觉好像少了点什么似的…  
有点寂寞…  
电话铃声响起，郑明心咬着根红薯干接起电话“喂…”  
“阿心？你在家吗？要不要出来玩啊？”  
“不要…”郑明心一口回绝了，这么热的天气让他出去？会晒黑的好不好  
“嗷，为什么啊～出来嘛，是不是要陪林阳？那把林阳也叫出来嘛，多个人也好玩啊～”  
“他不在家，他去上班了”哦，我还说呢，怎么家里这么安静了，林阳不在家，都没人和他说话了  
寂寞啊...  
“上班了你也不出来啊？”爱丽丝无语“你该不会还要在家里给他做好饭煮好菜等他回来吃饭吧？”  
“…他都好几天没回来了…”郑明心说着有些委屈了，这工作怎么就那么多啊，做都做不完嘛  
“没回来？哟哟哟，听听这委屈的语气，啧啧啧，郑明心，怎么了？想他了？”  
“想他…煮的饭”  
这大喘气的  
“想他就去见他呗”爱丽丝无视了后面的那三个字，毕竟这人傲娇起来是这样的了“又没有说不可以见他”  
郑明心看着手指，不知道在想什么  
“怎么不说话了？哎呀，我可听说了，林阳是林氏的小老板呢，林氏可是很多漂亮妹妹的，这朝夕相处的”  
“切”郑明心嗤笑“爱丽丝，不可能好吧，我家林阳才不会做出那些事呢，你知不知道他喜欢我多久了～”  
“…我家林阳你说的还挺顺口的啊”  
一口气梗在那了，这为什么突然这么顺口他也不知道哇，就这么说出来了你说说这…  
“郑明心”爱丽丝笑“你知不知道你现在的语气有多骄傲，跟幼儿园小孩拿了最大的玩具一样”  
“你怎么那么喜欢拿幼儿园小孩来做比较啊，那么喜欢自己生一个啊，别老把我当自己小孩教好不好”  
“你以为我愿意啊，不说了不说了，你爱咋咋地，挂了”  
挂了电话的郑明心又躺了会  
“……真的很多漂亮妹妹吗……”可恶，爱丽丝没什么事干嘛这样吓他啊…让他躺着都有些不舒服了  
坐起，想了想  
嗯…我不是去看看有没有漂亮妹妹的，我是去探班的，毕竟这么多天没回来了，也很应该嘛…对吧…很应该去看看的，作为林阳的伴侣，嗯，对，绝对不是担心什么…  
站起  
等会..这么空着手去是不是不太好..是不是得那些什么东西叻…这几天没回家肯定吃的都是外卖了，吃不好也不知道睡的好不好，那就…给他带点吃的？再给他拿件被子？嗯，给他煲个鸡汤吧，补一下…  
走去厨房，打开冰箱  
哇…这满冰箱的都是蛋糕巧克力…怎么一点菜都没有啊…我最近是怎么活过来的？哦…好像是外卖…看来要出去一趟买点东西才行了  
这么热的天气，郑明心涂了三层防晒才开着车去了附近的商场  
嗯，林阳好像挺喜欢吃木瓜沙拉的，给他做一个吧；谷物？虽然我不爱吃..好吧好吧，但是谁叫他爱吃呢…啊，做个黄咖喱？加鸡肉好了；再来只鸡，煲个汤…买点香蕉吧，水果也是不能少的嘛…  
郑明心越拿越多越拿越多，最后放满了整个车子才罢手  
“哇，小年轻买这么多东西啊？”跟在郑明心后面的婆婆看着郑明心的车子，东西都快掉出来了  
“啊…是啊..”  
“给fan*买的？”婆婆捂嘴笑道  
“啊…”郑明心低着头，摸了摸鼻子“是啊…给老公…给老公买的”  
“哦咦”婆婆拍了拍郑明心的肩膀“不要害羞啊哈哈哈”  
拿着好几袋东西回家，郑明心挽了挽衣袖，看了眼时间，很好，下午三点，他还有时间，刚刚林阳已经发短信跟自己说了他今天又要加班不回来了，那就，今晚去探班吧！  
郑明心其实还挺会煮菜的，只是平常都是林阳做，所以他也就乖乖等吃的就好  
不知不觉时间就过了，等郑明心从厨房出来的时候已经快六点了  
“刚刚好～”郑明心脱了围裙，去洗了个澡，再拿着已经装好的盒饭出门  
到了林氏门口，郑明心看着眼前的高楼大厦突然间有点退却  
“…不如还是走吧…”  
正在踌躇不定的时候——  
“诶？阿心？”  
郑明心僵着身子看向旁边，笑了笑“姐…姐姐好”  
“阿心来也不说一声”林姐姐拉着他进了公司“阳阳知道你来了吗？”  
“不知道…我没跟他说呢……”  
“是惊喜吗？”林姐姐两眼放光，然后看到郑明心手上的饭盒“是来给阳阳送饭来了？”  
手上拿着的东西此时如同烫手山芋一样，下意识想要藏起来却又无处可藏，最后只能朝着姐姐尴尬笑笑  
林姐姐捂着嘴清了清嗓子，不闹这个弟弟了，看起来脸皮薄  
“要不一起进去？”林姐姐指了指大门  
“好，谢谢姐姐”  
走进30楼，起起伏伏的「林总」才让郑明心对这个向来温和的林姐姐有了别样的感觉——她确实是个很有能力的Alpha啊…  
林家人都是Alpha，就连看似温和的奶奶其实也是一位能力十分强大的Alpha，但是在日常相处的过程中，郑明心却并不会在他们身上感受到属于Alpha的那份压力，反而和他们的气场很合  
“阳阳的办公室在那，你可以直接过去”  
“..好的，谢谢姐姐”  
“一家人说什么谢啊”林姐姐捏了捏郑明心的脸蛋，啊…真软  
林姐姐哼着小曲儿就走了  
郑明心走到林阳办公室的门口，正要敲门  
“诶！先生！你找小林总吗？！”  
郑明心回头看到一个急匆匆赶过来，身穿黑色工服的女生，隐隐约约还能闻到她身上那股子味道  
在办公室里面释放Omega的信息素？？  
呛死人了  
“先生？”  
郑明心后退一步皱着眉  
“先生你有预约吗？”  
“…没有”  
“没有预约不能见小林总的”她抱歉笑笑“不过你可以现在预约，小林总的时间排到下周四，可以吗？”  
“我不用预约”  
女生一愣，随即上下打量一番，最后露出了个职业假笑“你在说笑呢”  
“他没有说笑”  
两人一愣，郑明心回头，林阳就站在自己身后  
“怎么来也不和我说一声”林阳对上郑明心的眼，笑得温柔  
“呃，惊喜？”  
听闻郑明心的话，林阳笑得更开心了，他伸手揽上他的肩头，将他拉进自己怀里  
“我好开心”  
“嗯…”林阳的眼光太灼热了，让他一时半会说不出话来，只好低头摸了摸自己的鼻子  
“哟，哥夫”  
郑明心抬头，看到林阳办公室里面还有不少人，站在最前面的人一脸坏笑的看着他们两  
“哥夫你好啊，我叫阿木，是你老公的弟弟”  
“嗯？”郑明心看向林阳  
“不是亲的啦，我们同年，我比他大一点点”  
“哦…你好，我是郑明心”  
“哎呀，听林阳念念叨叨四年了，这可是第一次近距离见到真人啊，幸会幸会”  
“哦咦！阿木！”  
“好好好，我不说了，留点时间给你们小两口”阿木回头朝里面喊“咱们留点时间跟小林总和他的娇妻啊，我们这群单身狗先去找点吃的吧”  
说完，里面响起了不小的笑声，然后在阿木的带领下陆陆续续离开办公室  
阿木路过女生的时候扔下一句“你跟我过来”  
“我是不是打扰到你了？”郑明心看着阿木领着人离开，回头看林阳  
“没有没有”林阳拉着他进办公室，关上门拉下窗帘“刚好啊，我正要休息呢”  
休息？  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“还没呢，心心想要吃什么？我们出去吃”  
“我给你带了饭盒”郑明心摇了摇手上的保温饭盒“嗯…要不要试一下？”  
林阳一愣，随即猛点头“要要要！”  
郑明心把饭盒放在桌上，一一把东西都放出来，林阳拿着勺子和叉子，像个乖宝宝似的等着  
“这是鸡汤，你先喝了吧”  
“嗯嗯嗯”  
林阳只吹了吹，便迫不及待的送进嘴里  
“小心烫啊！”  
下一秒就见林阳放下碗伸出舌头“好烫好烫”  
“是很烫啊！”郑明心无奈“别太急了嘛”  
“但是很好喝哦！”  
见林阳的样子不似骗人，郑明心才放下心来  
“要不先吃凉菜？呐，木瓜沙拉”  
“哦咦！好好吃啊！”林阳尝了口，睁大眼睛对郑明心竖起大拇指“心心你好厉害！真的好好吃！”  
“真的？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“还有这个”郑明心把咖喱递过去“你不是爱吃黄咖喱吗？我给你做了”  
“心心你还记得啊！”  
“额滴”  
林阳看着郑明心略带自豪的小表情，笑得越发傻了  
“看我干嘛，吃饭啊”郑明心见他一直笑吟吟的看着自己，也不知道自己脸上有什么好笑的  
“心心，谢谢”  
“谢什么啊”郑明心嗔笑一瞥，想起刚刚林姐姐说的话“一家人说什么谢呢～”  
“心心..”林阳眼眶微热  
郑明心被他看得有些面红耳热，把东西往他面前推“好啦好啦，快吃啦，等一下要凉了”  
“嗯嗯！”  
两人在办公室里面一边聊天一边吃饭，说着最近发生了什么事情，末了，林阳收拾东西的时候和郑明心说“等我忙完这阵子，我们去唐人街一趟吧”  
“怎么啦？”  
“我们过新年啊”林阳笑“别告诉我你家不过诶”  
“啊..对啊”郑明心其实对于新年没有什么想法，单纯觉得这就是一年里面为数不多可以和家人团聚的日子  
“我们今年结婚了，这是我们第一次一起过新年，我想要和你一起逛唐人街，买点装饰品，就像圣诞节要装饰圣诞树一样”  
“好啊”郑明心托腮，看着林阳手舞足蹈的说着  
“还有还有，我们去一趟家具城好不好？我们添点新的用品吧”  
“行啊”郑明心笑，林阳此时就跟个小孩子一样兴奋  
“啊！我们再去买点糖啊甜点啊什么的，到时候还要去拜年呢！诶，对了我们结婚了，今年要派红包了诶！”  
“好像是哦…”郑明心才想起来这件事，结婚了就要派红包了啊….  
“可是我们好像没有小辈可以派…”林阳想了想，他们家暂时结了婚的人只有自己，郑明心好像也是一样，所以根本就没有小辈了…  
“可以给奶奶还有妈妈爸爸发呀，这叫..孝敬老人家？”  
“对对对，要的要的”  
郑明心看着林阳还在数着要买的东西，还有对新年的安排，突然对于过新年有了期待  
这是他们第一次过新年呢，也不知道会发生什么，嗯，但是真的好期待啊  
-  
“爸爸爸爸！新年要来了呢！”饭卡兴奋的挥着手臂“今年我们也一起去唐人街买礼物吗！？”  
“当然啦～”  
“今年噗噗要一个很大很大的灯笼！”  
“饭卡也要！！”  
“好好好，等爹地忙完了，就带你们去唐人街一人买一个大灯笼好不好？”  
“耶～～～”  
“爹地什么时候忙完啊！饭卡明天就想去了！”  
“不知道呀，饭卡要耐心啊，等爹地工作好了才有时间陪你们是不是？”  
“是～”  
“那你们不要让爹地担心哦，不然爹地工作还要忙着照顾你们就更没时间好好赚钱给你们买大灯笼了”  
“那，那饭卡乖！”  
“噗噗也乖！”  
“那乖乖们现在就睡觉觉好不好？”  
“好！”  
“晚安啦宝贝们～”  
“晚安爸爸～记得帮我们跟跟爹地说晚安哦～”  
“好～”


	7. 恋爱日记 七

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸爸爸我要这个这个！”两个小孩吵着要拿灯笼，一人一个还不满足，非得两手都拿  
“不行”郑明心摇摇头“只能要一个，不能贪心哦”  
“没关系啦，两个也行啦”林阳拉了拉郑明心的衣袖，然后朝着孩子们笑“拿吧拿吧，没关系，喜欢就拿走”  
“耶！”小孩们一哄而上，围着小贩转，还有商有量的讨论着买哪个比较好  
“你这样宠坏他们了啦”郑明心嘟了嘟嘴  
“不会，我们的孩子偶尔骄纵一下也行的”林阳无所谓的耸耸肩“反正不会比他们的爸爸要娇了”  
“喂！”郑明心撇撇嘴  
“不娇不娇”林阳讨好的哄了哄  
“爹地爹地，我想要大白熊！”  
“我也要！！”  
“好好好，买买买”  
他们一家四口像是把唐人街都扫一遍似的，出来的时候每个人手上都拿着满满的东西  
“回家了吗？”郑明心无奈的问  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
回到家已经不早了，等给孩子们洗完澡就是睡觉的时间了，现在林阳和郑明心已经非常自觉的坐到床上为孩子们说睡前故事  
“既然今天我们去了买了新年用的东西，那我们就说说往年的新年？”  
“好！”  
“还记得第一年的时候，有点点忙——”  
-  
“对联..灯笼，蜡烛，新衣服，红包，嗯...还有什么呢...心心，还有什么要买的吗？”  
“不知道诶”郑明心靠过来，下巴抵在林阳肩上，看着林阳手里的清单。等一下他们就要去唐人街买过年用的东西了  
“要不等一下想起来再写吧，现在好像也差不多了”  
“也好，先把清单放好不然等一下不见了…”把清单叠好放到自己的口袋里，林阳就跟着郑明心就出门了  
今天买的东西比较多，所以由郑明心开车去  
到的时候人有点点多，大多数人是来这里置办过年用的东西，少数人是来这边旅游的  
“等我把清单拿出来”林阳走到街口的时候停了下来，然后开始逐个袋子逐个袋子的找  
“诶…我明明放好的啊……我还跟你说要把东西放好的……”林阳开始慌了  
“别着急啊，我记得你拿走了的”郑明心见他慌乱的样子，也上手帮他找，在每个衣袋子里面仔细翻  
“嗷！找到了！”  
郑明心看着林阳从自己包包里拿出一张皱巴巴的纸，无奈笑了下“我说了吧，肯定有的”  
林阳挠挠头“嘻嘻，这不是发生这些倒霉事的几率太大了嘛……”  
两人一个一个摊走过去，郑明心买东西喜欢货比三家，找到性价比最高的再买，林阳对这些没什么概念，抱着跟着老婆走就对了的态度，跟在郑明心后面给钱  
“阳哥？”  
两人回头，看到一大群人在后面，看到他们转过来立刻惊喜的迎上来  
“阳哥！没想到真的是你！！”  
说话的人郑明心见过，是之前去公司的时候见到的南农，可是这后面的一大群人……郑明心一个都不认识  
“心哥也在啊”南农看着林阳旁边的人笑着打了个招呼  
郑明心点了点头  
“南农你们怎么在这里啊？”林阳好奇  
“来这边买点东西啦，那你们呢？”  
林阳不好意思的笑笑“来买新年的东西啊，今年是我们婚后第一次过新年呢，还不知道要怎么布置，所以早点来置办”  
“哦～～”南农表示我懂我懂  
“对了心心”林阳拉着郑明心的手上前一一介绍“你还不认识他们吧，他们都是我的弟弟，first，ssing还有这位Lee”  
“你们好，我是郑明心”郑明心笑了笑，然后就站在林阳旁边听他们说话  
不过，在林阳这些朋友里面，有个人的眼神郑明心觉得甚是有敌意，郑明心皱了皱眉看过去，只见Lee挑了挑眉  
这种眼神，这种挑衅，郑明心称之为——情敌  
郑明心有点不舒服，感觉有人在觊觎着自己的人  
很不爽  
郑明心无意识的抓紧了林阳的手  
“心心？怎么了？”林阳看了看自己的手，郑明心把自己的手抓的有点紧，他担心郑明心是不是有哪里不舒服  
“...没事...”郑明心摇摇头，另一只手附上林阳的手臂  
林阳皱了皱眉，觉得郑明心好像有哪里不太对劲，感觉郑明心好像撑起了什么防护罩似的  
林阳的手覆上郑明心握着自己臂膀的手，另一只手也大力的握紧了郑明心  
“阳哥，要是不介意，我们一起去买东西吧？”南农开口  
林阳愣了愣，迟疑的点点头“也可”  
林阳握着郑明心的手，后面跟着一大群孩子去买东西，孩子们时不时的想要买点什么林阳也愿意买给他们，大家兴致都很高，除了郑明心和Lee  
“心心”林阳拿下一个小老虎灯笼“喜欢吗？给你买一个？”  
郑明心「噗嗤」一声笑了出来“不要啦～”  
林阳听着郑明心略带撒娇的声音心都化了  
“没关系，买一个呗”说着就给钱给小贩了，然后把灯笼放到郑明心手上  
郑明心嘴上虽说不要，但是那上扬的嘴角让林阳知道他心情很好  
“两位先生是来这里的庙里求神的吗？”小贩好奇的问了句  
“嗯？不是不是！”林阳摆手  
“是嘛”小贩笑“这里有间寺庙很灵哦，求阖家幸福啊，求子啊都很灵验的，很多人来这里拜那尊送子观音的”  
“呃...”林阳顿了顿，下意识看向郑明心，随即笑了笑，只是这笑意着实有点淡了  
郑明心愿意嫁给自己就已经让他很欢喜意外了，何况他还记得自己和郑明心之间有一年之约，一年之后...一年之后也不知道他们会怎么样呢...阖家幸福...求子什么的...都是他不能奢望的  
“那庙在哪？”  
林阳怔了怔，看向郑明心，只见郑明心问的认真  
“呐，就在那里呀”小贩指了指“在门口就有香卖，可以在那里买哦”  
“好，谢谢”郑明心道了谢，转头看向林阳“去吗？”  
“......去..去，去去去！”林阳压下心间的狂喜，猛点头  
两个人扔下一群弟弟朝寺庙走，他们在门口买了一些拜祭东西，可就在踏进门前，林阳顿了顿  
“怎么了？不走吗？”郑明心回头  
“...”林阳吞了吞口水“我能走吗？”  
郑明心歪了歪头“为什么不能？”  
“...你愿意和我...阖家幸福，嗯...三年抱两吗...？ ”  
郑明心红了脸，低头沉默片刻  
林阳苦笑一声，郑明心大概是没想过的吧...  
“也...也不是不行...”  
“什么...？”林阳觉得自己可能听岔了，或者出现幻听了  
“我说...不是不行”  
“心心...”林阳愣愣“我...我真的...很爱你...”  
“我知道”郑明心点点头，他知道林阳很爱他，他也知道自己已经渐渐的把林阳划进自己圈子里面了，他知道自己已经动心了，他不会回避  
“林阳”郑明心深呼吸“林阳，我知道也许一开始..我对你..没什么想法，但是现在...不一样了，我正在努力，努力喜欢你，给我点时间好吗？”  
林阳有些鼻酸，他低头，用力点头“嗯...嗯！多久，多久我都愿意等你！”  
郑明心笑了笑，拉了拉林阳的手“还进去吗？”  
“进！进进进！”  
林阳拉着郑明心进了寺庙，各个殿宇走了一遍，诚心诚意的跪拜着，祈求着——「一生一世，唯愿与明心白头偕老，厮守余生」  
“心心，我去把这些东西去烧了，那里烟大，你在这里等就好了”  
“好”郑明心点点头，手里拿着林阳刚给自己买的雪糕坐在一旁等着  
“郑明心”  
郑明心抬头，看到来人皱紧眉头“有事吗？”  
“有”Lee问“介意借一步说话吗”  
“介意”郑明心低头，继续吃雪糕“我不想和你说”  
Lee一愣，随即有些怒“为什么不想和我说，是怕了”  
“呵”郑明心笑了笑“我有什么好怕的”  
“怕我和你说我和阳哥过去的那些事，怕听了扎心，怕阳哥根本不爱你”  
拿着雪糕的手一顿，郑明心看向Lee，眼神冷漠  
“我说对了吧”  
“他若真爱你，他就不会千方百计的和我结婚，更不会想要和我白头到老子孙满堂”郑明心扬起一个自信的笑容“我对于很多事情没有把握，但唯有他对我的爱，我从不质疑”  
“你！”  
“Lee！”  
Lee满脸的怒火僵在脸上，回头看，林阳沉着脸看向他  
林阳快步走到郑明心面前，将他保护在身后  
“Lee”  
“阳哥...”  
“我希望这是最后一次，没有下一次了”说完带着郑明心离开  
南农等他们两离开才上前查看Lee的状态  
“阳哥他...”  
“Lee，你又不是不知道，在阳哥心里...心哥有多重要，你何必这样”  
“我...”  
“以后别再这样了，阳哥..在阳哥心里面郑明心就是他的底线”  
那头林阳拉着郑明心漫无目的跑了出去，直到远离了弟弟们才停下  
“别生气”郑明心给他顺了顺气  
“对不起”林阳有些内疚，他的朋友给郑明心添了麻烦  
“我又没吃亏”郑明心耸耸肩  
林阳想起刚刚郑明心最后那句话——「他对我的爱，我从不质疑」  
哎呀哎呀，想到都觉得脸红的不要不要哒  
“干嘛呀你？”郑明心好奇，怎么林阳的脸又变得黑红黑红的了  
“没有没有”林阳摸了摸鼻子，拉了拉郑明心“对不起呀，以后不会了，我今晚就群发个短信，让所有人都知道，你郑明心就是我此生最爱，我林阳的最大的底线”  
郑明心低头笑了笑“夸张...”  
“一点也不”林阳正色“这是作为你的丈夫应该做的”  
郑明心娇娇的看了眼林阳“走啦，还要不要去买东西了”  
“买买买”  
“多买些红包吧，给你那些弟弟一人一个红包，短信就不用发了”  
“红包要封，短信也发，反正不冲突～”  
林阳十指紧扣着郑明心的手，在这闹市中如同一副最美丽的画  
当天晚上，林阳虽然被郑明心拦下了发短信的手，但是止不住在ig，twi上发布自己和郑明心的合照，更在郑明心的默许下，两人的FB更新了最新的状态——「与郑明心/林阳是夫夫」  
一个月后，林阳所有的弟弟都收到了来自哥哥的大红包一份  
-  
“爸爸爹地，今年我们的红包在哪里？”饭卡问  
“还没到新年呢，年三十等你们给爸爸和爹地拜了年就给你们红包啦”  
“什么时候到新年啊！”噗噗拿着手指数着日子  
“很快啦”林阳摸了摸噗噗的小脑袋“等到了那一天，我们就去和爷爷奶奶太奶奶还有外公外婆他们一起吃年夜饭好吗？”  
“好好好！”  
“过了年三十我们就和萌萌一家一起去外面旅行好吗？”  
“好好好！”噗噗兴奋起来“可以和萌萌一起去玩咯～～”  
“好啦，你们该睡觉啦，今天已经很晚咯”  
“嗯嗯！”孩子们盖好被子“晚安爹地～晚安爸爸～”  
“晚安宝贝们～”


	8. 恋爱日记 八

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爹地，过两天就是爸爸生日了，你是不是又要撇下我和弟弟偷偷和爸爸去二人世界了？”噗噗仰着头看林阳  
“呃…”林阳有点尴尬的挠挠头  
“哼，肯定是，又要把我和哥哥送到姑妈那里去了！我要跟爹地爸爸一起去玩！”就连饭卡也嘟起嘴来  
“呃……”这种情况下，林阳不知道要怎么样才能安抚好儿子们。也是啦……每一年郑明心生日到情人节那天他们两都会避开孩子们去外面玩一趟，将孩子交给家里人管  
其实今年也不例外……实际上是他们已经约好了今晚半夜的飞机，把他们哄睡了林姐姐就会来看着他们两了  
“怎么啦？怎么还不睡？”正在僵持不下之时，郑明心出现了  
“爸爸！你是不是又要撇下我们跟着爹地出去玩了！”饭卡嘟着嘴问  
“呃…”好犀利的问题啊……问到郑明心都愣了  
“不用问了弟弟！肯定是了！”  
“呜呜呜呜呜饭卡是不是真的买饭卡送的，你们都不带饭卡出去玩呜呜呜呜呜！”  
饭卡虽然是在假哭，但是也让他们两有些无措  
郑明心抱起饭卡，低声问了句“饭卡想要一个妹妹吗？”  
“想要！”  
“想要就要赶紧去睡觉啦”  
“饭卡乖乖去睡觉了就会有弟弟了吗？”  
“是哦”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”  
“那饭卡乖乖去睡觉了”  
噗噗扶额，他的傻弟弟诶  
可是看着弟弟跟着爸爸进门了，噗噗也跟着进门了  
“好啦，说完故事你们就要睡觉咯”  
“好！”  
“那是爹地陪着爸爸的第一个生日——”  
-  
林阳有些紧张，因为郑明心的生日快到了，而过两个星期就是情人节了。  
第一次陪着郑明心过生日，还是他们互通心意的第一个生日和第一个情人节  
这太重要了，但是又非常不凑巧的是，情人节那天前后林阳必须要出差两个星期  
真烦，干嘛偏偏就要在情人节出差啊！！！  
“干嘛满脸怨气的”宁进来的时候见到林阳批文件的样子似乎跟文件有仇  
“我真的非要二月十四跑去中国吗？我不能三月十四再去吗？”  
“那有什么办法呢？陈总是个单身狗，她不需要过情人节啊”宁对这件事抱有遗憾  
“真的好气哦”  
“好啦，你要我做的那些事我都给你办好了，情人节不能在一起，那就生日加情人节一起过了吧”宁安慰道  
“唉，好吧，也只能这样了”  
“不过你真的要搞这么大啊？”宁想了想“你家那位不像这么高调的人啊”  
“嗯……其实是爱丽丝给我出的主意…加上…心心的课代表也过来找我，说可以帮忙…所以就……”  
“你说你追个人怎么这么多人帮呢，我怎么就没这么好运了？”  
“我人好咯～”  
“得瑟”  
等到郑明心生日那天，他早上还有课，起床之后只在饭厅看到了林阳留下的早餐还有字条——「心心生日快乐～生日当天的早餐要吃长寿面哦～我公司还有点事，但是晚上一起吃饭好吗？」  
虽然生日当天一早没有办法见到林阳，但是看着热腾腾又香喷喷的面，好吧，原谅你了  
“在这里我们要看Y值和H值的量来决定Z的总和……”郑明心站在大讲台上给学生们讲课，但是他明显感觉到他的学生们今天非常的不在状态，甚至有点兴奋，在底下交头接耳的不知道商量些什么  
郑明心心想，是自己的魅力不够大了嘛……  
“好啦，今天就上到这里吧，下课”  
往常喊了下课就迫不及待的往外走的学生今天一致留了下来  
“怎么了？是还有什么问题吗？”  
“老师～生日快乐～”  
郑明心一愣，随即笑笑“好～谢谢你们”  
“老师”他的课代表上来“老师，您的丈夫要我提醒您，不要忘记今晚和他的约会哦～”  
郑明心无奈一笑“好～我知道啦，这是他叫你们做的？”  
“嘻嘻”  
郑明心摇摇头“行了，你们快去食堂吃饭吧”  
“诶，好叻～”  
郑明心收拾好自己的东西就下了办公室  
“心～生日快乐啊”一进门爱丽丝就笑着和他打招呼  
“谢啦”  
“走吧，一起去食堂？”  
“嗯，也好”  
刚出办公室门口，就有学生等在那里  
“老师，生日快乐”  
“呃…谢谢…”  
“这是林先生送给您的花”  
郑明心接过孩子手上的白玫瑰，仔细看玫瑰的叶子上面还写着话——「I LOVE YOU」  
郑明心咬着唇，忍不住笑了  
“啧啧啧，酸死我了～”爱丽丝在旁边仰头长叹“真好啊，有男朋友”  
“错”郑明心纠正“是老公”  
“哎呀！郑明心！你别再秀恩爱了你！”  
走去餐厅的路并不远，但是郑明心走几步就有人给他送花走几步就有人给他送花，原本十分钟的路愣是走了半个小时  
等到了餐厅，郑明心看着如同过节一样的氛围，再迟钝也知道怎么回事了  
天花板上铺满了粉蓝粉红的气球，彩带和鲜花处处可见，原本还发黄的墙壁此刻都刷成了粉蓝色，其中一张桌子上还摆着一个五层的大蛋糕  
“过去吧？”爱丽丝问  
“你和他一起弄的吧？”郑明心看了爱丽丝一眼  
“嗯，对啊，不行吗？”爱丽丝理直气壮的  
“行～”  
郑明心走进去，走到桌前，一只大熊从旁边走了过来，手上拿着一朵蓝玫瑰  
“第九百九十九朵玫瑰花，代表我爱你长长久久”  
郑明心惊讶抬头，这熊…这声音……  
“你…”  
“心心，生日快乐”  
郑明心伸手想要拿掉熊的脑袋，被大熊制止了，大熊抓紧自己的头套求饶“心心～不要拿啦～”  
郑明心看自己手上都是花，也不太方便就饶了他  
“不是忙吗……”郑明心扁扁嘴问，但是那笑容还挺灿烂的  
“惊喜啊，当然不能实话说啊”  
“啧”郑明心失笑  
“诶，你们两，说完了嘛…切蛋糕吗？”爱丽丝抱胸看着他们  
“切切切～”郑明心接过爱丽丝递给自己的刀，扭头看熊“还不过来和我一起切？”  
“诶～来了～”  
一人一熊在五层大蛋糕上切了一刀，剩下的就交给旁人把蛋糕分了  
郑明心看着手上的玫瑰，再看了眼熊  
“过来”  
“嗯？”  
大熊不知所然，凑近  
“jub”郑明心轻轻的在熊的鼻尖上落下一吻  
“谢谢你啊，熊先生”  
“……………不、不、不客气…”  
“请你告诉一下我的丈夫，晚上可别迟到了”  
“好、好、好的”  
晚上等郑明心拿着花到餐厅到时候，林阳已经穿着正装等着了  
林阳包下了餐厅，他们如同往常一样吃饭聊天，毕竟早上已经有过惊喜，郑明心也不介意晚上只是单纯的吃饭  
“心心，听说这里晚上的江景很漂亮，要不要出去看看？”  
郑明心看了眼，点点头“也好”  
两人走到露台上，看着对岸灯火通明，确实很漂亮  
忽然，“peng”一声，在天空中炸出了花火  
“心心”  
郑明心回头，见林阳单膝跪下，手中拿着一个小盒  
林阳打开，里面放着一枚铂金戒指  
“干嘛呀……”郑明心眼中闪着泪光  
“心心，嫁给我吧”  
“我不是都嫁了嘛…”  
“那不一样”林阳摇摇头“那次是我骗你了，虽然我们说开了，但是我还欠你一个求婚，还有一枚戒指。心心，嫁给我吧”  
“林阳……”郑明心吸了吸鼻子  
“你要是不嫁给我你娶我也行”  
郑明心忍不住笑了，他点点头，伸出手“还不给我戴上？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
一枚戒指稳稳当当的戴在了郑明心的无名指上，郑明心伸手“你的呢？”  
“呃…我戴着了…”  
“那怎么行，我给你戴”  
郑明心脱下林阳的戒指，然后郑重其事的给他戴上  
“嗯，这才对嘛”郑明心笑弯了眼“林先生，往后余生，多多指教啦”  
“郑先生，你也是，也请你多多指教啦”  
“过来”  
听到郑明心这句话，林阳没由来的有些紧张  
下一秒，郑明心扯着他的领带，在他唇上留下重重一吻  
很软，很香，和想象中的一样，不，不对，比想象中要好呢  
纯洁的一吻完，郑明心看着林阳的眼睛似乎藏着星光  
“林阳…我…我喜欢你…”  
林阳轻轻抱着他  
“我爱你”  
-  
“哇哦！羞羞！”饭卡捂着脸，听到爸爸爹地亲亲好害羞啊！  
相比之下，噗噗淡定多了，甚至还能吐槽两句“萌萌说塔叔叔和钟叔叔见面第二次就亲亲了呢，你们怎么这么久才亲啊”  
“你钟叔叔属狼的”郑明心悠悠的说了句  
“什么？哪有这个生肖啊，爸爸骗人”  
“真的，你下次去问问塔叔叔就知道了”  
“可是这又不是你们不带我们出去玩的理由啊……”噗噗委屈，噗噗要说  
“呃……”这理由其实有的，就在过了生日不久的情人节那天……但是不可描述，不可描述  
“好啦好啦，爸爸和爹地尽量早点回来好不好？给你们买礼物好不好”  
“爸爸给我带弟弟回来！”饭卡还记得呢，爸爸说乖乖睡觉他就能有弟弟了  
“妹妹不喜欢吗？”林阳问  
“也喜欢啦……可是饭卡想要弟弟！”  
“这也不是爸爸和爹地能决定的嘛……”林阳弱弱的说了句  
“好啦好啦，快点睡觉啦，不睡觉就没有弟弟咯”  
“好！爸爸晚安！爹地晚安～”  
“宝贝们晚安～”  
出了房门，两个人立刻跑去收拾行李，收拾完正好林姐姐就来了  
“姐，交给你了啊”  
“好，你们去玩的开心点啊”  
“好～”  
两人拉着行李箱直奔机场，坐在头等舱休息室里，林阳看着郑明心的侧脸  
“心心”  
“嗯？”  
“真的给饭卡带个弟弟回来吗？”  
翻书的手一顿，随即说道“也不是我能控制的啊…”  
“能控制的”林阳肯定的说“等一下我就把套全扔了”  
“你带了多少啊………”  
“不多”林阳摆摆手“也就四盒”  
“你，你想我死在床上啊！？”  
“嘻嘻”林阳心虚的笑了“我都憋好久了……”  
“你哪有憋！”郑明心白了他一眼“钟鹏要是狼，你就是只孟加拉虎！”  
“心心～别生气啦”林阳抱着郑明心哄“生气对于着床不利哦”  
“你满脑子都是这些事！”  
“我满脑子都是名叫郑明心的小妖精～”  
“ho你真的是！”  
“请前往济州岛的旅客请注意，现在开始登机”  
“走吧！”林阳意气风发的站起“出发了！”  
郑明心看着他傻乎乎的样子无奈，牵着他的手就往登机口走  
嗯，看来弟弟很快来了


	9. 恋爱日记 九

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“爸爸爸爸，这就是弟弟吗？！！”饭卡拿着一张黑糊糊的B超照片，满眼期待的看着郑明心  
“对呀，你看，这里，就是弟弟，他还很小很小呢”  
“哇哇哇哇哇！我有弟弟了～哥哥你看，我的弟弟！”  
“对，你也是我弟弟”噗噗淡定的回了句  
“以后我就不是最小的了！开心！！萌萌你看到了吗，这是我弟弟，我有弟弟了！”  
奇萌看着这黑乎乎什么都看不清楚的照片皱眉“在哪呀弟弟？”  
“在……爸爸在哪呀？”饭卡又回头问  
“在这里呀”郑明心指了指  
“在这里呀！”饭卡扭头告诉奇萌  
“你可真厉害，五年抱三呢”钟鹏看了眼B超照，对于他们家这种孩子一个接一个的状态表示羡慕  
阿塔潘生奇萌的时候因为年纪小，人也小小的，所以难产，从此钟鹏就不敢再让小个子怀孕了，也就只剩下一个宝贝儿子，可是……钟鹏看了眼宝贝儿子和隔壁家的……小猪，感觉自己家的小白菜年纪轻轻就已经……不保了  
“还不是林阳…”郑明心扁扁嘴“怪他”  
“那你不默许他哪敢啊”钟鹏瞥了他一眼“谁不知道他是个耙耳朵，你要是坚决不生说的好像他能让你生似的”  
“呵呵……”郑明心尴尬一笑  
气氛正有点微妙的时候，林阳拿着水果出来了  
“心心，吃水果”林阳把手上的碟子直接放到郑明心怀里  
“喂喂喂，林阳，你看看我，好歹还有你朋友我在呢，你招呼一下我可以吗？”  
“要什么自己拿，没看我忙着吗”林阳挥挥手，连余光都没给他  
“你这…”  
“吃”阿塔潘出现了，带着一碟水果“你跟妞抢什么啊，天大地大孕夫最大”  
“宝宝～”钟鹏委屈，林阳就算了，那人现在眼里就只有自己的宝贝明心，可是怎么连自己的宝宝都这样啊  
“行了你，哪来那么多委屈巴巴的情绪啊”阿塔潘坐下，接过饭卡给自己看的B超照，有些羡慕  
他也想给奇萌再生个弟弟或者妹妹，可奈何钟鹏说什么都不允许，也就只能看着别人家的B超照过过干瘾了  
“预产期什么时候啊？”  
“12月18号”  
“名字取了嘛？”  
“还没，但是小名取了”  
“叫什么？”  
“叫太子”  
“蛤？”阿塔潘和钟鹏傻眼“认真的？”  
“认真的”  
“为什么啊？”  
“最后一个小孩了，以后不生了，老幺都是最大的、家里最宠的，不是太子爷是什么，女孩就叫皇太女”  
“噗…”钟鹏憋不住了“绝了你们两，这都行”  
奇萌看着那黑乎乎的照片朝钟鹏举起“爸爸，弟弟”  
“嗯，弟弟”  
“我的弟弟”  
“…也行，你的弟弟”  
奇萌笑起来，捧着照片像是什么珍宝似的  
阿塔潘看得有些心酸，扯了扯钟鹏的衣袖“我们给奇萌生个弟弟吧”  
“不行”钟鹏想都不想就拒绝了，当年阿塔潘惨白着脸躺在床上的样子他可不想再经历一遍了  
“生吧，又不是每一次都会像上次那样”阿塔潘钻进钟鹏怀里“我也想要个女儿啊”  
“可是…”  
“上次经验不足，这次我们按照医生说的备孕养着就不会了”  
钟鹏看着阿塔潘眨巴着眼睛看着自己，有些动摇  
“呐呐呐呐呐，再要一个女儿吧，给奇萌添个伴啊”  
“这…”  
“试一下吧，成不成另当别论嘛”  
“…好吧”钟鹏叹了口气，反正…应该…也没那么容易吧…  
“奇萌，今天你留在叔叔家玩好不好？”阿塔潘问  
“嗯？”  
“爸爸今天有大事要做！”  
“什么？”  
“给你生妹妹！”  
“啊？”  
“决定了？”郑明心笑  
“事不宜迟，爸比！走了回家！”  
目送阿塔潘风风火火的带着钟鹏走了，郑明心拍拍手“宝贝们，时间也不早了，我们去睡觉好不好？”  
“好～”  
三个孩子进了房间躺下，看着郑明心  
“好啦，那今天我们就来说说傻爸爸的故事——”  
-  
距离他们结婚已经过了大半年，原本陌生的夫夫经过时间的磨练已经变得亲密无间，那一年之约如同废纸一样再也没有被提起过。  
林阳的小日子过得舒坦，郑明心也过的滋润，在这样的日子里，即将迎来林阳的生日  
郑明心有些愁，第一次给林阳过生日，他自然希望能给他策划一个惊喜，但奈何林阳做得太好了，让郑明心这个理科男有点发愁  
“所以有时候老公做的太多也是比较麻烦的”爱丽丝挺着肚子在一旁评论“你看看，这会儿准备什么惊喜啊，都给林阳弄完了”  
“是啊…真是甜蜜的烦恼…”  
“我说，你就算随便弄，林阳也会高兴的疯掉的”阿木扶着爱丽丝坐下，随意的说着  
“也不能随意啊…”  
郑明心无奈看向旁边的两夫妻  
噢，是的，爱丽丝在四个月前结婚了，对象是阿木，这个消息让林阳和郑明心都有些吃惊，细问之下才知道两人在半年前就偷偷谈起恋爱来了，现在是奉子成婚，好事成双  
爱丽丝想了想“林阳喜欢什么你就做什么就是啦”  
“…他喜欢养生…还喜欢礼佛…我陪他去寺庙蹲一天嘛…”  
“呃…”  
“快帮我想想啦”  
“真想不到了”小夫妻也没法子了，林总做的太好了，根本一点活路都不给他们留啊…  
“那看来…还是只能老一套了…”郑明心低头叹气“你记得那天拖住你哥，别让他太早回家”  
“行叻”阿木应下  
到了林阳生日那天，郑明心早早回到家，开始布置，蹲在地上把所有气球都吹了起来，起身的时候还晕了晕  
“蹲太久了…”郑明心捂着头，在原地缓了会儿  
打开冰箱，原本还想给林阳做他喜欢吃的肉，却发现肉坏掉了，找了其他的肉，闻了闻，都是坏的  
“啊…才刚买的怎么就臭了…”郑明心无奈，只好叫了外卖  
乘着外卖还没来，郑明心先把红酒开了醒酒，然后把刚送过来的花摆上，再把照片啊，便利贴啊仔仔细细的贴好  
做好这些，餐也送到了，外卖员还贴心的帮他布置好了餐桌才离开  
郑明心看着已经布置好的家，给林阳发短信，得知他已经在楼下了，连忙跑去换了件新衣服  
林阳刚进家门，就看到屋子里面的灯光变了，不是寻常的白炽灯，而是暧昧又浪漫的粉色灯光，走进里面，看到了贴了满墙的照片，和天花板上的气球  
其中一个气球绑着一封信，林阳拆开  
「阿阳：  
距离我们稀里糊涂领证那天已经231天了呢。  
这些日子里，谢谢你包容我的任性，接受我的缺点，努力为我们的家而努力  
每一次看到你，我都觉得上天对我很好，让我遇到你，爱上你。  
谢谢你，让我知道，爱情应该有的样子  
我不知道，我们的未来会是怎么样的，但是阿阳，我想象的未来里面，一直都有你噢  
这是我陪你过的第一个生日，但是不会是最后一个，我们还会有很多很多的生日、纪念日，我赖定你咯，别想着跑了你！  
生日快乐  
——郑明心」  
林阳腰间一紧，郑明心像只大猫一样把自己紧紧抱着  
“别转过来”郑明心脸埋在林阳背上“我有点..害羞”  
林阳失笑，问“这些都是你弄的？”  
“嗯…本来想要弄的再好一点…可是你做得太好了…我都想不到了…你不准嫌弃我啊听到没有！”  
林阳握着他的手转过身，眼神温柔的看着他“哪敢嫌弃你”  
林阳说完，举起郑明心的手，在他手背留下一吻  
“我真的很高兴”  
“你生日嘛…”  
“不是…”林阳摇摇头“是我回到家，就能见到你，我真的，太幸福了”  
郑明心被他看得有点不好意思，低头“好啦好啦，要不要先吃饭..吃完饭再…再说这些嘛…”  
“好”  
林阳知道他害羞，便也随他去了，被他拉着走到饭桌，看到满桌外卖挑了挑眉  
“不能怪我”郑明心委屈“谁知道买的肉都坏了…”  
“好～是肉的错～”林阳摸了摸他的小脑袋  
两人坐下，郑明心举起酒杯“生日快乐”  
“谢谢”  
酒一入口，郑明心立刻就吐了  
“怎么了！”林阳紧张的站起  
“没事没事”郑明心擦了擦嘴“这酒…是不是坏了啊…”  
林阳皱眉，喝了一口尝了尝“没有啊…”  
“是吗…”郑明心又尝了一口，又吐了“不行，好酸啊！”  
“有吗？”林阳又喝了一口，还是摇摇头“很好喝啊”  
郑明心皱眉，把酒杯推的远远的“不喝了，吃菜”  
林阳虽有疑惑，但是也没多想  
郑明心切了一块牛肉，一入口，突如其来的恶心让他有想吐的感觉  
他立刻冲进洗手间吐了出来  
“心心！”林阳连忙跟了上去，见到郑明心什么都吐了，连黄疸都吐出来了，连忙拍着他的背“心心，是不是不舒服啊”  
郑明心摆摆手，难受的什么都说不出口  
“心心，去医院吧啊，去医院好不好”  
郑明心还是摆手  
“不行不行，一定要去，我去打电话给宁”  
宁接了电话，原本是很不想去的，但是奈何林阳的语气跟天塌了似的，也只能认命过去当司机  
到了医院，进了急诊，护士问了两句就给了探热针给他们  
郑明心挨在林阳身上，看着确实有些虚弱  
“21号郑明心”  
“诶！”林阳扶着郑明心进了科室  
“什么问题？”医生戴着眼镜，示意郑明心伸手给他把把脉  
“他突然吐了”林阳简单粗暴的回答  
后面听到林阳回答的宁简直想neng死他，吐了就好好休息啊！来什么医院！这么金贵吗？？靠！  
医生沉默片刻，往病例上写写画画“你这病来这里不适合，去夫科”  
“嗯？？夫科？”林阳没反应过来，郑明心倒是先明白了  
“对啊，怀孕不归我们管，去夫科”  
“怀孕！！！？”林阳和宁同时喊出来  
好了，这下不仅仅是金贵了，是国宝  
之间林阳和宁一人一边搀扶着郑明心去外面，宁跑去挂号，林阳负责陪着  
“还难受吗？要不要吃点什么？想要喝什么吗？酸梅汤要不要？还是说想吃点辣的？酸梅呢？喝点牛奶好不好？”  
“你闭嘴…”郑明心有点难受，听到林阳嘴不停的更加难受了  
林阳立刻闭上嘴，只敢扶着  
宁回来了，跟他们说“去三楼，夫科”  
到了夫科，里头全都是男性Omega，郑明心他们就在外面等着，宁等了一会儿，觉得甚是安静，不该啊，林阳不是得叭叭叭叭说个不停才是嘛，可这会林阳啥都不说了，难道是吓傻了？  
进了科室，又被打发去做了一堆检查，最后确认怀孕四周，正好一个月  
三个人看着屏幕上那个小点点，医生说那就是他们的孩子——林阳和郑明心的孩子  
郑明心眼泛泪光朝着林阳喊“阿阳…”  
林阳牵着他的手，也是眼睛湿湿的但是依旧没说话的看着他  
“……说话”郑明心哑声开口  
“……心心，我们的孩子……”  
“对，我们的孩子”  
宁有些感动，他也想找个人牵着手，可是……宁环顾一周，最后搭上了医生的肩膀，医生回头看他，只见宁深情的说了句“我侄子”  
还没有出医院林阳已经跟家里老小都宣布了这个好消息，等回到家门口就见到了两家人站在门口等他们，手上拿着各种各样的东西  
郑明心如同众星捧月一般被迎进门，然后就被勒令在床上躺好，有什么事情就叫林阳去做  
刚升级做爸爸的林阳非常享受，忙里忙外不亦乐乎  
等送走了家里老小，林阳的生日都过了  
林阳收拾好东西回到房间的时候郑明心已经挨在床头睡着了，他轻手轻脚走过去，正想给他换个姿势顺便盖好被子，没想到郑明心就被自己惊醒了  
“吵到你了？”  
“没有”郑明心打了个哈欠“妈妈爸爸他们都走了？”  
“走了”林阳脱了鞋上床，把郑明心揽在怀里，手不自觉的摸着郑明心的肚子  
“摸到什么了？”郑明心问  
“我们的儿子”  
“你又知道一定是儿子？”  
“女儿也行，我不挑，只要是心心的孩子我都喜欢”林阳吻了吻郑明心的发旋  
“我只希望他平安长大”  
头三个月是最紧张的，奈何当事人没有什么感觉，依旧该干啥干啥，除了一开始有些害喜，后面就不了，吃嘛嘛香，跟怀孕前没什么分别，也让郑明心时常忘记自己怀了孩子这件事  
林阳不敢再让他开车，专门请了司机送他上下班  
三个月后，肚子开始变大了，郑明心也开始穿一些宽松的衣服，而在第18周他们迎来了第一次胎动  
那天他们正在例行公事——林阳趴在郑明心肚子上给宝宝说佛经  
别的宝宝听故事、听贝多芬，我们的噗噗宝宝是听佛经长大的  
一段佛经念完了，林阳照例给他说些题外话“宝宝今天有没有乖？有没有闹爸爸？要乖乖的哦，爸爸怀你很辛苦的”  
“他今天很乖，没有闹呢”郑明心回答  
“宝宝宝宝，要睡觉觉咯，晚安～”林阳正要亲亲郑明心的肚子，却先被郑明心的肚子「袭击」了  
“嗷！”林阳无奈看向郑明心“心心不要耍我啦！”  
“我没耍你！”郑明心惊讶的看向他“刚刚是不是宝宝动了！？”  
“嗯？？？”林阳睁大双眼看向肚子“宝宝动了吗？”  
“嗯！我感受到了！”  
“嗷！宝宝动了！”林阳小心的用手摸了摸郑明心的肚子“宝宝宝宝，你再动一下！再动一下！”  
手掌好像被轻柔的打了一下，两人对视一眼  
“动了！”  
这一个晚上，初次感受胎动的傻瓜爸爸们对着肚子里的孩子喊话，期盼能多点和孩子互动  
等到了七个月的时候，孩子已经很大了，也能对爸爸们的话做出反应了，夫夫两每天的乐趣就是和肚子里的宝宝做互动  
“你说是男孩还是女孩？”林阳扶着郑明心在楼下散步  
郑明心想了想“女孩吧，他很安静”  
“我觉得也是”林阳赞同，这个孩子很乖巧，基本上不折腾人，就是刚怀的时候象征性的害喜一下告诉他的傻瓜爸爸们自己来到这个世界了，除此以外就没有其他让人难受的症状了，而且他还很贴心，只要叫他就会动，感觉就是个乖巧的女儿呢  
“女孩也好，像你就更好了”林阳笑着说“像你一样的女孩肯定很漂亮”  
“无所谓啦，男孩女孩，只要健康就好了”郑明心无所谓，对于他来说，只要宝宝健康就够了，男孩女孩又有什么区别呢  
生的那一晚郑明心早早就进了医院，孩子真的很乖，没有过多折腾他，郑明心原本还听说生个孩子有可能要花一天的时间，郑明心愣是一个小时就生完了  
林阳陪着他进的产房，也是林阳亲自剪的脐带，他看了眼孩子便回到郑明心身边了  
“怎么样？”郑明心有些虚，但是看起来状态还不错  
“很好，是个男孩，就是有点……”  
“有点什么？”  
“丑”  
林阳刚说完，丑娃娃立刻就哭了，哭得那叫一个惨  
孩子很健康，也很重，足足有六斤，也很高。过了两三天后原本皱巴巴的脸长开了，能看到一点点像郑明心的轮廓  
作为第三代首个小孩，他得到了所有人的宠爱  
就是有个问题，孩子好像比较喜欢玩口水…玩起来的时候还发出「噗噗噗噗」的声音，所以林阳和郑明心很接地气的给他取名叫「噗噗」，而噗噗自己也很喜欢这个名字，只要喊他就立刻笑了  
郑明心抱着噗噗逗弄，林阳在旁边拿着相机拍，看着眼前的画面有些不敢相信  
他坐在床上，和郑明心一起看着宝宝  
“怎么啦？”郑明心感觉到林阳的情绪  
“没什么，只是觉得很神奇”林阳感叹  
“嗯？”  
“五年前我遇见到你的时候，觉得能远远瞧上你一眼就已经足够了，但是现在，我们的孩子都出生了”  
“是啊…”郑明心也感叹“还好…”  
林阳等了一会，见郑明心没说下去，便问“还好什么？”  
“还好钟鹏跑了”  
林阳一愣，随即大笑“哈哈哈哈哈对，还好他跑了哈哈哈”笑完，他勾着郑明心的手“心心，谢谢你”  
郑明心看了他一眼“嗯，谢谢就不必了，孩子好像拉了，你能给他换个尿片吗？”  
“好好好，我来我来”  
-  
“啊…我爸爸……”奇萌有些懵，怎么郑叔叔和林叔叔在一起还跟自己爸爸有关系呢！？  
“没事萌萌”郑明心安慰“你爸…咱就不说了吧”  
“噢…”  
“所以这是我出生的故事是吗！？”  
“是啊”郑明心感叹  
“那我呢！？”饭卡问  
“你啊……你可比哥哥淘气”林阳也感叹“每次爹地念佛经你就闹你爸爸……”  
“呃……”  
“还喜欢吃辣…你爸爸不能吃辣啊……”  
“呃…”  
“还不喜欢吃甜的”  
“啊……”  
“还”  
“好啦”郑明心打断林阳的话，摸了摸饭卡的脑袋“没事，就算你不爱听佛经不喜欢吃甜的，还爱吃辣你也是爸爸的宝贝～”  
“也是爹地的宝贝～”  
噗噗左右看了看，摸了摸饭卡“也是哥哥的宝贝！”  
奇萌有样学样的也摸了摸饭卡“也是萌萌的宝贝！”  
“唔…”感觉被人占便宜了呢…  
“好啦，是时候睡觉咯宝贝们～”  
“好，爸爸晚安，爹地晚安～/叔叔晚安～”  
“晚安，宝贝们～”

——END


	10. 恋爱日记 （不能说的秘密）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

TAY&NEW （ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

嘘——  
大家小声一点，千万不要吵醒祖宗们了  
毕竟这是一个造祖宗的故事  
只能另开一篇来说  
hh因为18噤(///▽///)  
那是发生在距离我生日完两个星期后的那天  
那天很特别  
名叫情人节——  
-  
大学的校园里处处充满着过节的气氛，毕竟大学不一样了，他们能够尽情的享受情人节这个大人的节日  
在距离情人节前两三天大学就开始布置起来，让郑明心无限感叹现在社会真的不一样了  
“晚上要不要出来吃饭？”爱丽丝问  
“不去”  
“去嘛”爱丽丝眨眨眼“我男朋友请吃饭噢”  
“嗯？？？”  
“要不要来！”  
“要”  
反正林阳出差了，回到家也没什么事干，不如去蹭蹭饭顺便八卦一下？  
晚上到餐厅的时候，看到对面两个人郑明心觉得这应该不是真的，偷偷捏了一下自己的大腿——嘶，疼的，不是梦  
“你…你们什么时候在一起的？”  
“没多久”爱丽丝娇羞的靠在阿木肩膀上“也就两个月左右”  
按理说他的朋友和阿阳的朋友其实并没有什么交集啊…但是他们就是在一起了  
冷静下来之后，郑明心可以淡定吃饭了，还时不时听听阿木说的林阳小时候的笑话  
吃饭期间林阳还打了电话过来，知道他正在乖乖吃饭嘱咐了几句又挂了  
“阳哥最近很忙哦”阿木嘴上说着话，手里给爱丽丝挑肉的手没闲着“那边早上开完会晚上还要给我们开视讯会议，都没怎么睡好”  
“嗯…我知道”林阳每天睡前都会跟他视频，他都看到林阳的黑眼圈了  
“嗯？那林阳情人节回来吗？”爱丽丝突然想起问  
“不回”  
“啊，那你们第一个情人节岂不是要分开过了？！”  
提到这个郑明心垂下头，本来还没什么的，但是今天偏偏来做了电灯泡，感觉自己好凄凉  
“嗯…节哀”爱丽丝深感抱歉的接过阿木手上的肉放进嘴里  
啊……更凄凉了  
第二天原本有课的郑明心收到了林姐姐的短信，说奶奶在本家不小心摔了一跤，虽然没什么大碍，但是郑明心还是请了假回本家一趟  
纵然知道自己是嫁入豪门的男人，但是在见到本家一千六百坪的豪宅时还是愣了愣  
“奶奶，脚还好吗？”郑明心伏在奶奶膝上看着她  
“好好好”奶奶摸了摸郑明心的头发“没什么大事还让你回来了”  
“没事啦，阿阳不在，我本来就应该来看看奶奶的”  
“好好好，乖孩子，今天留在这里吃饭好不好啊”  
“好～我陪奶奶说说话～”  
祖孙两人说着话，奶奶年纪大了很快就犯困了，郑明心见状给她盖好被子就出了门  
刚出门就遇上了来送药的姐姐  
“姐”  
“阿心啊，奶奶睡着了？”  
“嗯，睡着了，等一下再叫醒她吃药吧”  
“也好”姐姐点点头，随即看着郑明心疲惫的脸庞“阿心你去睡一会吧，楼上最边边是阿阳的房间，你去休息一下，吃饭了我再叫你”  
“好，谢谢姐姐”  
郑明心确实有点累了，一大早赶车过来，中途还塞车了，这会儿睡一觉晚上才有精力回家  
林阳房间很好找，门口就写着林阳两个字  
郑明心失笑，推开门， 房间里黑漆漆的，厚重的窗帘把光都挡住了  
郑明心走过去窗边，将窗帘打开  
回头看，愣住了  
在林阳书桌上方，有一张大海报，是2012年朱拉举办的数理赛决赛的照片，那一届他拿了冠军  
他缓缓走过去看，然后在角落不意外的看到了一个身穿黑色皮外套，晒得黝黑的人  
原来他们这么早就相遇了啊  
“阿心？”  
郑明心回头  
林曦走过来看到这张照片“这照片熟悉吗？”  
“嗯..”  
“还是我和他一起去拿的呢”  
“什么？”  
看着郑明心疑惑的神情，林曦笑了，仿佛看到了当年她和林阳跑去软硬兼施的求主任，拿到了这张她弟弟和郑明心第一张合照  
“当年这张照片放在公告栏上面好几个月，小阳一直等着哪天这张照片被放下来就去求主任拿回家，被他求到啦，拿回来后就表起来挂在这里了”  
郑明心知道林阳很早就喜欢自己，却没想到真的喜欢了那么久  
突然好想见他  
“看到你们现在和和美美的样子，我们也欣慰了”  
“嗯…对了姐姐”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道阿阳住的酒店在哪吗？”  
林曦一愣，随即笑了“当然啦，我发给你”  
买了最早的飞机，郑明心踏上了去中国的路，林阳就在中国工作赶不回来  
到的时候，离情人节还有一个小时，他狠狠心打了车，站在门口的时候却有些紧张  
看了看手表，还有一分钟  
深呼吸，手放在门铃上  
“lingling”  
手忙脚乱的掏出手机接通  
“喂？”  
「心心，是我」  
“嗯…”  
「心心，对不起，第一年的情人节，我都没能和你一起过…收到我的花路吗？」  
“花…呃..呃收到了”其实没收到，因为根本就不在家啊…..  
「心心，情人节快乐，我爱你..」  
“嗯..情人节快乐…我也..我也爱你”  
「心心，我好想见你啊…」  
郑明心低头一笑“那就见啊”按下门铃  
「嗯？心心你等等啊，我去开门看看是谁」  
“好”  
林阳打开门  
“阿阳”郑明心朝他笑“情人节快乐”  
“心心…”  
郑明心上前抱住他“我也好想你啊…”  
接下来的事情好像变得水到渠成  
林阳抱着他到床上，庆幸酒店里备有计生用品  
他细细的、诚恳的吻着身下的人，他见到郑明心白皙的脸因为他的吻而变得潮.红，看着小明心因为他的舔.舐而高高仰起，也看到了郑明心缓慢而热切的接纳他的小林阳  
他们抱着对方，享受着心灵与身体的融合  
他原本想着彼此都是第一次要悠着点，最后他还是没能控制住，他的心心太美好了，含着泪光朝他要抱抱的时候，他忍不住的就冲了起来，隐隐约约闻到了他的味道  
他在郑明心体内成结，咬破了郑明心的腺体，郑明心被他操·干到发情期提前  
发情期的三天郑明心都没能下床，林阳快速的处理好事情后也和他的心心一起窝在床上，安抚他处在发情期的omega  
三天过后，林阳就带着郑明心回了家，破了戒后的两人体会到性.带给彼此的乐趣，加上年轻不节制，终于在一个月后…迎来了他们人生中第一个小生命  
然后就走上三年抱两五年抱三的路了  
真的一点休息时间都没有呢～

——THE END


End file.
